


Summer

by Horaizon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Yaoi, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horaizon/pseuds/Horaizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine y Kagami deciden tener una relación, sin embargo, esta se basa simplemente en lo físico y vanal. ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de ellos empiece a manifestar sentimientos? Un verano interminable para ellos. Todos los días tienen este aroma: Verano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Hechos que preceden Happy Birthday Beast, pero pueden leerlo independientemente, realmente no importa. Imaginé a la madre de Aomine como Evangeline Yamamoto, con piel un poco más oscura, por si les interesa, lel. Disfruten.

**Capítulo I**

_¿Qué sucedió después del cumpleaños de Kagami Taiga?_  Supongo que mi deber como anfitriona es contestar sus interrogantes e intereses, ¿no? Bueno, aquí os resumo el relato:

Kagami aún no se resigna a su vergonzosa perdida en contra de Touou y eventualmente, se abrió el escenario para un nuevo partido, donde un miserable punto decidió la suerte de Seirin y por fin logró su revancha en contra del moreno. Igual de que aún permanecen los daños colaterales de lo sucedido el día de su cumpleaños, ya ha pasado medio año y es verano otra vez. Pero no tan rápido, volveremos dos estaciones atrás; Kagami zanjó una línea entre él y Aomine, acortando la intimidad que Aomine había corrompido entre ellos, obviamente, Aomine se enfureció pero de igual modo no hizo nada y esperó. El pelirrojo no sabía cómo auxiliarse en una situación tan delicada, por lo que se alejó y enclaustró sus sentimientos que empezaba a manifestar. Pero como había dicho, Aomine no dejaría sueltas las riendas, con el invierno se acabó el encierro. Aomine visitó al mayor en su hogar, que de hecho su padre estaba de vuelta del extranjero y le dijo lo siguiente exactamente:  _Con las mismas bolas que me enfrentaste en la cancha, enfréntame ahora, maldito marica._ Pero la frustración que contenía Aomine no le ayudó a medir sus palabras y una pelea se ejerció en la habitación de Kagami donde su padre les roció con una cubeta de agua y hielo para que se calmaran. Luego de un largo reproche y una elaborada y disfrazada explicación, el padre les dejó en paz. Aomine suicidó su orgullo pidiéndole disculpas al señor y este envenenado con su pócima se dejó endulzar y ahora llamaba por su nombre (algo que Kagami le avergüenza hacer) al moreno.

Otro que se tragó su orgullo fue Kagami, quien visitó dos días después la casa de Daiki, queriendo mostrar lo maduro que puede llegar a ser en situaciones críticas. Y bueno, después de disputar tópicos como: ' _¿Cómo querías que te viera a la cara después de eso?_ Y haber aclarado que aquello que Aomine forzó en el cumpleaños del pelirrojo fue simplemente por diversión de él. Ambos discutieron maldiciéndose y casi a golpes. Ahora son una pareja envidiable por cualquier jovencita en la flor de su juventud.

Volviendo a la actualidad, 5 del mes de julio del año 2013. La madre de Daiki le ha hecho una propuesta: Ir a visitar a sus abuelos en Iwaki y al final del año le costearía un viaje al caribe, donde su padre reside. Aomine accedió sin muchas ganas; en la familia Kusakabe se ha creado con el tiempo la costumbre de visitar la familia una vez al año (al menos) sin importar que integrante (de las diferentes ramas familiares) sea y esta vez su madre no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentar a sus tías parlanchinas y las mañas de su madre, lo que nos lleva al responsable Aomine incautarse la carga.

\- Dai-chan, ven aquí un segundo, corazón. – las cuerdas vocales de su madre dieron vuelta a la casa hasta la habitación abierta de su hijo mayor, el que hizo una mueca negligente y arrastró sus piernas a la cocina.

La mujer de mediana edad, con un largo cabello negro se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina, que por el aroma de chocolate fundido y harina se puede saborear un rico postre. La madre de Aomine, Kusakabe Misa, es una mujer con un potencial y vitalidad envidiables. Por dentro se considera más joven que sus propios hijos, lo que nos lleva al porqué de su aprecio a la diversión. Por hechos que no reluciré, está soltera completando la crianza de un macho adolescente y empezando la de un niño.

Aomine se sentó en la silla a la izquierda del desayunador.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, este es el dinero del transporte. – le señalo un sobre de múltiples colores y diseños a un costado de la loseta.

\- ¿Va enserio? – tomó el sobre, prácticamente sorprendido por el colorido.

\- Pues claro que sí, amor. – terminó de lavar las fresas en el fregadero y se acercó al desayunador para observar unos momentos el retoño de su vida. – Alguien tiene que ir.

Aomine revisó el contenido del diseñado sobre y había más dinero del necesitado. Observó extrañado a su madre quien le sonreía como si tramara algo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto?

\- Supuse que querrías ir con…  _Kagami-kun_. – le guiñó un ojo.

El joven sonrió pero no se ruborizó.

\- Ah…

\- Ay, Daiki. Has tenido tantas chicas… que ya me canse. Tus fans y clubs. La idea de que tengas una relación homosexual me ha caído de maravilla, tampoco lo entiendo. – la mujer hizo varios ademanes con la mano para volverse a la labor de las fresas mientras sonreía como una niña inocente.

\- ¿Y si hago  _cosas_  con él?

\- Como que si ya no las has hecho. – le fulminó graciosamente con la mirada.

Aomine rio.

\- Solo procura que mi  _madre_   _y padre_ , no hagan  _escándalo_. – le fulminó otra vez queriendo dejar claro el abismal significado de su oración.

\- Sí, sí. – a pesar de hacer los esfuerzos de no verse interesado, le ganó el sentimiento de inquietud y no lograba evitar sonreír disimuladamente.

\- ¿Y a qué hora llega el  _innombrable_? - se volteó al tazón de crema y fresas que tenía en frente pero aun sin dejar de sonreír.

Ojeo el reloj a un costado de la sala.

\- A eso de las 7:15. – dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

\- ¿Y ya le preparaste algo?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- Maldito insensible. No tengo idea de cómo es que te quiere.

Esto si que hizo al eminente Daiki sonrojarse, aunque sea un poquito y apartar los ojos de la silueta de su madre. Deambuló sus pupilas por la sala de estar que comunicaba a la entrada, celando su inquietud.

\- Es una molestia. – cerró los ojos curvando finamente los labios.

\- ¿Qué es una molestia?

Pensó un momento, buscando el sentido de su propia afirmación. No sabía qué responder.

\- Kagami. – contestó en voz baja, como si de esta forma su madre no se percataría.

\- Eres tan idiota. – le dijo alargando la última palabra y moviendo la cabeza como si negara algo rotundamente.

Aomine hizo una mueca sin saber que más decir. Se quedaron en silencio, su madre sonriente por su valida victoria, mientras Aomine peleaba con su alterante esquizofrenia dirigida a la puerta. No es que estuviera nervioso, pero su madre le ha envenenado con ideas torcidas de lo común y ahora pensaba en posibles y nuevas actividades que hacer con su novio para matar el tiempo y ocio.

Su madre ha terminado su obra dando resultado a una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con crema de vainilla y fresas. Le había preparado para el invitado especial del día, Kagami y que su pareja, pudieran compartirla, aunque de igual modo llevaba culpa su hijo menor, Kou, quien le había pedido algo dulce que comer y su atentísima madre, en un arranque de inspiración tomó un recipiente con leche y harina y se puso a elaborar.

Sonó el timbre a las 7:18, que fue atendido rápidamente por Daiki.

\- Yo. – saludo al abrir la puerta y confirmar la silueta del pelirrojo.

Kagami anunció su entrada y penetró en la puerta, deteniéndose para retirar sus tenis.

\- Bienvenido, Kagami-kun. – apareció la mujer ya bien arreglada y sin rastros de la actividad pasada que atendía.

\- Buenas noches, Kusakabe-san. – hizo una exagerada y nerviosa reverencia haciendo reír a la mujer.

\- Eres tan lindo… pasa, pasa.

Aomine quien observaba la escena con una ceja arriba, se obstruía a decir media palabra. Estaba un poco molesto pero tampoco quería estropear la relación entre su pareja y madre.

Kagami se adentró en la sala y antes de que pudiera visualizar el suelo que pisaría, la mujer le tomó de un brazo hasta la cocina. En la loseta del desayunador se encontraba la tarta decorada y en su máximo esplendor llenando un hermoso plato de cristal transparente con diseños incrustados.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Se ve deliciosa.

\- ¿A que si? La he preparado yo. Pero es para el postre, así que deberás aguantarte. – se llevó un dedo a la boca como si lo que dice es un secreto entre ellos, ignorando la presencia de su hijo mayor detrás.

Kagami se veía relajado e incluso magnetizado. La mujer le hacía sentir cómodo a pesar de la tensión de tener un noviazgo con su hijo. Por momentos recordaba el diluvio que pasaron al enterarse la madre de Aomine de la relación con él. En la primera semana de aceptación de sus sentimientos, Daiki, claramente es alguien parsimonioso y majadero, quienes los problemas se le resbalan como el jabón. Tan solo en el primer día de su nueva vida, su madre les encontró besando, Kagami saliendo después de confesar y culminar sus propósitos mutuos, en la puerta de su hogar. No hizo un escándalo pero se veía embrollada en su propio dilema. Aomine le explicó sin rodeos dejándole claro con cada palabra que utilizó que no le importa que piense, hará lo que quiera. Y al parecer el susto fue solo una falsa alarma, puesto que actualmente se muestra sumamente pacífica entre los chicos.

\- Bueno, ya lárguense tortolos, les aviso cuando llegue la cena. – empujó al pelirrojo al pasillo, seguido de Aomine quien vestía una cara de descontento.

\- Deberías ser más como tu madre. – se burló el mayor al entrar en la habitación tras ser cerrada con seguro.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

-  _… ¿Eh?_

Kagami alzó la vista para mirarle la cara malhumorada de siempre, pero estaba sorprendido, conmovido o tal vez el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. ¿Acaso le iría a pedir salir en una cita? El cuerpo comenzaba a calentársele y sus ojos rápidamente buscaban diferentes cosas que acosar al mismo tiempo. Tras perder varios segundos en sorpresa, se devolvió para responder.

\- N-no realmente.

\- Mira, - hizo una pausa relajando su rostro – tengo que visitar mis abuelos en Iwaki. ¿Me acompañas? Es una mansión con muchas habitaciones, no morirás.

\- Está bien por mí. – hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por no pensar en que podría pasar allí, bajo el mismo techo que Aomine,  _de nuevo…_

Daiki se le acercó y le atrajo de la cintura para besarle. Kagami no se lo esperaba pero respondió en seguida. Se comunicaron mediante sus lenguas y sus brazos emprendieron un acostumbrado magnetismo que les llevó a abrazarse.

Empezó el moreno, a empujar hacia atrás encontrándose con su escritorio. Kagami se vio obligado a adoptar otra forma y descansar su trasero en la madera. Este también rezaba porque Aomine no se alocara y bajara sus manos a sitios que la situación no podría detenerse más. Y la verdad es que de pensarlo, le tiemblan las piernas. Hace casi un año de  _aquella_  situación y pensándolo ahora, no sabría qué hacer.

El beso se intensificaba, ninguno quería parar pero era necesario. Tenían que detenerse antes de llegar más lejos. Mientras, el pelirojo pensaba si sentarse en el escritorio o no. Si lo hace, claramente llevará esto más lejos y las posibilidades de detenerse reducirían a cero, pero la situación era incomoda. Aomine le obligaba a recostar la cabeza en sus propios hombros que empezaban a agotarse.  _El sí sabe lo que hace… Siempre tan hábil y escurridizo…_

El moreno apoyó sus manos en el escritorio para acomodarse, mientras le seguía besando. ¿Cuántos minutos van? ¿2? El oxígeno empezaba a limitarse. ¿Cuándo irían a parar? Kagami hacia según la voluntad del moreno, así que prácticamente es inútil. Daiki empezó a empujar más, más y más, hasta que…

-¡Joder! – exclamó apartándose de golpe, dando saltos por todo el lugar. – Maldita silla. – se sentó en la cama sacudiendo su pierna izquierda intentado ahuyentar el dolor.

El otro se rio con ansias, acortejando la situación. Este se recostó en la cama pareciendo agotado por la falta de aire previa.

\- ¿A qué hora… es? – Kagami parecía tímido por su pregunta. Intentaba no mostrar entusiasmo, pero en el fondo tenía un circo y luces de colores celebrando la ocasión.

\- En la mañana, a las 9:00.

Se hizo un silencio que Aomine burló. Kagami buscó espacio al lado del moreno, quien tal vez ya se ha dormido. Se debatía en decir algo o no, quería decir tantas cosas pero su sentido común le impide expresarse.

\- No estoy dormido. – avisó, abriendo solo el ojo derecho. - ¿Has visto a Tetsu?

\- ¿Kuroko? No realmente. Solo en las prácticas.

\- ¿Dos veces a la semana?

\- A veces tres, Riko es muy exigente. – se pasó una mano por el cabello, mostrando su apatía.

\- Hmm… - hizo una extensa pausa al tiempo que trasladaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. – Kagami, ¿has tenido novia?

El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarle con sorpresa e incomodidad.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Curiosidad. – respondió secamente, volviendo sus ojos ahora abiertos hacia los de su pareja perturbada.

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Se atreve a tomar el camino de la mentira piadosa? ¿O el honesto y humillante? Algo le decía que Aomine no era nuevo en esto de sexo y relaciones, era demasiado bueno en excitarle y encenderle la sangre para ser un santico. Pero el, es totalmente nuevo en el amorío juvenil y sexo adolescente. En su cara tal vez se refleje su santidad y por eso Aomine quiere asegurarse o más bien, escuchar de sus labios que él es dueño de la primera vez de Kagami.

Compuso su rostro, seriamente, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el que cuestiona.

\- No.

Daiki sonrió.

\- Me imagino que tu sí. – se veía como el enojo crecía en sus facciones.

\- Bueno, unas cuantas. – dijo orgulloso.

Kagami volteó los ojos haciendo una mueca, que supuso, Aomine no vio.

\- Con ellas aprendí todo lo que se. – se levantó para susurrarle esto al oído, volviendo loco al mayor.

\- ¡Maldito, Aomine…! – masculló crujiendo los dientes.

Ya es viernes y Kagami ha pasado la noche en casa de su novio para el viaje que ejecutarían esa mañana. El reloj marcaba las 8:11. En la cocina, el moreno preparaba un desayuno rápido que consistía en dos emparedados de jamón y lechuga. Kagami embutía el baño de aroma a avena y miel. En la habitación principal, Misa le daba la vuelta a su lecho de rosas, buscando una posición más cómoda para continuar durmiendo y en la siguiente, Kou babeaba su almohada favorita.

A las 8:40 el dúo abandonó la base, rumbo a la estación de trenes. La familia de Aomine reside en la región Hamadōri, prefectura de Fukushima, Iwaki: una ciudad cerca del Pacífico, en la mansión tradicional más grande habitada en todo el recinto.

En cuanto llegaron, un encargado de seguridad les comunicó las horas de partida hacia la región y que debían hacer una vez lleguen allí. En la cabina compraron dos boletos y a las 9:25 abordaron el tren. A penas había alguien allí. En su sección solo contaban con 12 acompañantes y muy lejos de donde les tocaba sentarse.

Suponiendo que llegarían a Hamadōri en unas pocas horas, máximo tres, contando con que iban en el tren bala. Kagami, jamás ha salido de Tokio puesto que encargó a Aomine de las direcciones y caminos, prácticamente confiaba en el. Ambos se durmieron en sus canapés, uno al lado del otro y corrientemente, perdieron la completa noción del tiempo. La verdad es que el tren abarcaba dos estaciones, la ciudad Mito, su punto de encuentro Iwaki y por ultimo Sōma.

Al llegar a la estación de Iwaki, alguien relativo a Daiki iría a recogerlos y llevarlos a la mansión familiar. Por lo que se le avisó al encargado del viaje atender su celular. Pero de hecho, gastaban una deliciosa siesta y estaban completamente desconectados de cualquier realidad.

\- Joven, joven, despierte. – escuchaba o tal vez no, el moreno entre ronquidos. – Es la última parada, tienen que bajarse. ¡Señor!

El moreno abrió los ojos de repente seguido de un ligero brinco que le devolvió a las circunstancias. Observó entre dormido al señor que le despertaba con cierta cara de incomodidad y luego volteó a su lado derecho para encontrarse al pelirrojo aun dormido.

\- Gracias. – por último, el hombre les avisó que tenían 5 minutos para bajar y se marchó.

Aomine se revisó el rostro suave y descansado y dio varios codazos a su compañero para despertarlo. Este se movió pero no parecía despertar.

\- Kagami, despierta, flojo. – Kagami refunfuñó tras lograr despertar, observo a Aomine quien se estaba enganchando su equipaje de nuevo y ya se encontraba de pie.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó adormecido.

\- Sí.

Los chicos salieron del tren mientras se arreglaban el cabello y las ropas que se han adherido a su cuerpo. Aomine empezaba a notar algo extraño.

No reconocía el lugar y de hacerlo no estaría tan estorbado. Todo le era desconocido a pesar de la suposición de que ha estado allí incontables veces, de ser esto cierto reconocería cada detalle.

Llevaba una cara que espantó a Kagami y este entendió enseguida que algo andaba mal. Daba aspecto de estar rotundamente ausente. Sin decir nada, avanzó casi apresurado a la salida, ignorando el mono letrero de bienvenida y el guardia que le miraba intrigado.

\- ¡Aomine! – grito en voz baja mientras intentaba seguirle.

Contempló las calles con alíferas ojeadas, el sonido de los autos y las personas andando, de igual forma ya parecía tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto al fin, molesto por los repentinos actos de su pareja.

\- Esto no es Iwaki. – a pesar de la gravedad que notificaba, estaba tan sereno y apático como de costumbre.

\- ¿…Qué? – Hizo una larga pausa - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Ni idea. – dijo emanando un bostezo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Tú eres el que sabe a dónde vamos, deberías saber.

\- Nah, nunca he estado aquí. – se volteó para observar dentro de la estación buscando el guardia que creyó ver antes pero no encontró rastro de él.

Enarcó una ceja como si se preguntara a donde fue y finalmente observó al enardecido pelirrojo a su lado.

\- Estamos perdidos.

Kagami trata de no sobre actuar y se limita a mirarlo mal. Se detiene a pensar un momento tras respirar conscientemente unos segundos.

\- ¿Cuál era la última parada del tren?

\- Si lo recordara no estuviéramos perdidos. – parecía estar buscando algo entre las calles y locales abiertos que observaba momentáneamente.

\- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Kagami, aguantando sus deseos de explotar.

Tras esperar en la acera cinco minutos, pareciendo idiotas, el guardia desaparecido se preocupó por ellos y les aclaró que se encontraban en Sōma. Kagami hizo un escándalo que Aomine simplemente esquivó y le dejo hablando solo en medio de la acera. Pero el tiempo era una desventaja en las circunstancias; eran las 2:15 cuando arribaron en la estación y añadiendo el tiempo perdido se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde. Los chicos hambrientos se vieron obligados a detenerse en un establecimiento donde se extravió una hora más.

Al ser presas seguras de la noche, concordaron con pasar la noche allí y en la mañana tomar el tren de regreso a Iwaki. Encontraron un pequeño motel barato y sencillo, ya que no podían darse el lujo de algo ostentoso. Por supuesto, antes Daiki había avisado a su familia el problema que se les aventó y que al amanecer estarían en la carretera.

Los propietarios del motel eran una familia de tres hijos y una pareja estable de edad media. Un lugar bastante acogedor que radiaba gentileza.

\- ¿Quieres entrar primero? – preguntó el moreno, ya cuando se ha desprendido de su camisa, volviendo la interrogante totalmente incoherente.

\- No me preguntes cuando ya te has sacado la camisa.

\- Solo soy  _cortes_. – canturreó divergiendo sarcasmo. - ¿Quieres entrar también?

Los colores mancillaron la cara de Taiga, mostrando su acostumbrada respuesta cuando el doble sentido del moreno salía a flote.

\- No.

Aomine sonrió y entro al baño de la habitación. El sonido de la ducha traspasaba los muros y paredes penetrando en los oídos de Kagami, poniéndolo un poco excitable. Luchaba por mantener pensamientos impúdicos fuera de su alcance pero era tan difícil cuando le provocaban tanto… Le volvía loco.

Transcurrió una hora y varios minutos. La cama estaba lista para recibir el sueño de los jóvenes y arroparlos en un descanso.

\- ¿Qué haces? – el peli azul se distrajo antes de meterse a la cama, que sería la que compartiría con Kagami, al ver que este sentado al borde, usaba su celular pareciendo preocupado.

\- Nada. Un mensaje de mi padre. – apagó el aparato, con la intención de no volver a despertar la infame simpatía del moreno.

Aomine se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Está preocupado?

\- Parecía que sí. – respondió en tono bajo, rascándose el pelo y suspirando.

Se hizo silencio. Aomine se recostó con sus manos apoyadas en la suavidad del colchón y dejo caer el peso de su cabeza en sus hombros.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

_Ya sé a dónde va esta conversación. Lo sé y no me gusta. Lo sé y no quiero saber._

\- U-un poco.

Se escuchó el crujido de la cama y el arrugamiento de las sabanas mientras que Daiki arreglaba su posición acercándose un poco más al frente. Kagami tragó saliva. No entendió si de repente la sangre dejó de correrle hacia las manos o que su cuerpo se había adormecido porque se encontró con la mano de Aomine sosteniendo la de él. Le miró buscando una respuesta a sus acciones pero este tenía una expresión totalmente falaz.

Condujo su mano por la sabana arrugada y la tela de su pantalón hasta el sitio que más temía el pelirrojo. Aomine apretó la mano que sostenía obligándola a hacer lo mismo, a sentir aquel bulto tan familiar.

\- Hazme un favor. – le susurró al oído, provocándole una respuesta al estímulo que él ya ha forzado.

Daiki apretó otra vez, marcándole la forma de aquel órgano en la palma de la mano. Kagami no se atrevía a mirarle, no mientras le empuñaba el pene de esa forma tan involuntaria.

\- ¿…que? – preguntó aun así y si ya no hacía falta, Kagami, en susurró que se podía apreciar la timidez.

\- Tócame.

La mano apretó más el miembro pero esta vez de forma completamente voluntaria. Taiga se apoderó de su propia articulación y dio forma física a su instinto sexual. Podía sentir la insistente respiración de Daiki en su cuello, obligándolo a ser más rápido y astuto. Comenzó a masajear volviendo el apretón en una masturbación.

Daiki sólo traía unos boxers, por lo que, aunque Kagami no quisiera, podía sentir la exacta forma del miembro erecto de su acompañante deshonrar su mano. La mano de Daiki otorgaba más presión mientras le obligaba a moverse más y más rápido, pero incompresiblemente se detuvo.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo sonriéndole, haciendo crecer su confusión.

Entraron en la cama y el primero en blandearse fue el moreno que acudió a una noche de absoluto sueño. Por otro lado, Kagami peleó contra su cerebro casi toda la noche.

En la mañana, desayunaron en el motel y salieron procurando no perder más tiempo del necesario. Apenas le quedaba dinero para un almuerzo, por lo que debían analizar fríamente que harán para salir de su actual situación. Telefonearon a sus familias en búsqueda de indicaciones que anotaron en un pequeño papel que encontraron por ahí y partieron.

Tomaron el tren de regreso y una vez en Hamadōri, por fin, sin más dinero extra, caminaron varios kilómetros hasta la autopista. Aomine sucumbió a reírse sobre el tema para extenuar sus cargas, pero Kagami estaba de pésimo humor. Solo le reprochaba lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser.

Llegaron al punto de la carretera donde los autos sobrepasan los 60 km y solo cada dos minutos se veían dos y tres, donde los grillos en lo verdoso de la naturaleza hacían fiesta, donde sus almas jamás serian salvadas, donde su muerte no apestaría, donde el término perdidos les asienta perfectamente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del viaje a la mansión familiar de la familia de Aomine (Kusakabe, apellido de su madre).

**Capítulo II**

Seguían caminando sin detenerse, excepto a comentar uno o que otro disparate, después el silencio se reanudaba. El sol era intenso, tanto que a veces le segaba el camino. Tras dos kilómetros más, Aomine se ha deshecho de su camisa y ahora la utiliza como toalla, secando las gotas de sudor que delataban su cansancio.

\- Aomine, no pensaras seguir caminando… – dijo por fin, el pelirrojo jadeando.

\- Bueno... – se palpó el cuello con la tela y dejo su equipaje en el suelo. – No.

\- Eres un idiota. – dijo por lo bajo.

Nunca vio el entrecejo pelirrojo frustrarse tanto.

\- Si, ya, Bakagami, ¿crees que insultándome se resolverá?

Ambos callaron. Ya solo queda una solución: pedir aventón. Tragaron saliva junto con su machismo y alzaron su pulgar. Los carros pasaban emitiendo un fugaz zumbido cada uno, algunos les notaban pero eventualmente ignoraban el hecho de que probablemente los chicos ya estén deshidratados.

Pasaron segundos, largos, minutos… horas tal vez. Gracias a una joven que acompañaba a su padre en su camioneta de carga que les notó por el sucio ventanal del auto, quejarse en el suelo de pasto que rodeaba la autopista, e hizo detener a su padre para ayudarles.

Asombrada por semejantes figuras, el padre dedujo rápidamente que se trataban de basquetbolistas, ya que sus estaturas dejaban mucho que ver. Pero no tanto eso, si no el color de piel tan exótico de Daiki.

\- ¿A dónde van, jóvenes? – preguntó el hombre con las manos en el pantalón, arreglándose. Parecía de unos 35-42 años, con una barba de puntos negros y blancos trazar un círculo alrededor de su boca.

\- A Iwaki. – respondió Aomine, levantándose del suelo y mirando firmemente al señor.

\- Podemos darles un aventón hasta allá. – miro a su hija observando interesada. – Gratis.

\- Muchas gracias, señor. – derritió la compostura del señor y la de su hija a la vez, con esa sonrisa.

Agarraron sus motetes y se metieron a la parte trasera del vehículo. Una camioneta de doble cabina marca Toyota, la pintura estaba un poco gastada por los bordes y la defensa delantera tenía varios rasguños, también se veía una capa de polvo y sucio ocultar el negro que cubría todo el vehículo.

En el viaje se durmieron 25 minutos. El viento les despeinaba y azotaba con malicia el rostro, pero no podían hacer más que conllevarlo. El señor se detuvo al llegar a la ciudad en un pequeño restaurante, anunció a los chicos que se podían bajar a almorzar y aprovechar para decirles a que sitio de la ciudad irán. Pero los chicos apenas tenían suficiente dinero para un refresco, así que Aomine dejó saber que no les apetecía nada en especial, sin embargo su actuación fue tan buena que no se mostró su dificultad de valor monetario encima.

Y apunto de subirse de nuevo al vehículo…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Daiki! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿y Kagami?! ¡Su padre me ha llamado dos veces!

\- Si, estamos bien, ya estoy en Iwaki, casi llegamos.

\- ¡¿Y Kagami?! ¿Está bien?

\- Si, está bien. ¿Su padre sonaba enojado?

\- No realmente. Decía que ni tu celular ni el de él conectaban y se preocupó, pero le dije que ya iban de camino y que donde iban no había señal.

\- Kagami, llama a tu viejo. – le tocó el hombro llamando su atención y haciéndolo poner en movimiento en seguida. – Bueno, estamos bien, ya falta poco, te quiero, saluda a Kou de mi parte.

\- Yo también, tesoro, te llamare después, cuídate por favor. ¡Saluda a Kagami de mi parte! Adiós. – y colgó.

Ahí quedo la última carga que permitía sobrevivir el celular.

Aomine volteó para comprobar que hacia Kagami y le encontró sonriendo tímidamente, después de unos segundos colgó por igual y tras intercambiar miradas ambiguas, se subieron de nuevo al vehículo.

\- ¿Qué dijo tu padre? – inquirió ya cuando el auto se movía de nuevo.

\- Nada importante, que Alex ha llamado.

\- ¿La rubia? – se volteó para observarle con rostro disgustado.

\- Si… - se volteó el también mientras tragaba un puñado de aire.

Aomine volvió a ver al frente y chasqueó la lengua finalmente.

\- ¿Qué quería?

\- Mi número de celular. – Kagami se hallaba incómodo.

\- Ah, ya. – su interés ya se había perdido y la conversación seguía por mera amabilidad y esmero a la relación que llevan.

No es que sintiera celos ni nada por estilo, de veras… Pero, ¿es necesario arruinar sus románticas vacaciones?

Llegaron a un portón de madera tradicional, más bien parecía una gigantesca fortaleza típica. El mismo conductor y su hija se bajaron del vehículo sorprendidos. Se veía un camino de más o menos 20 metros cuyo fondo albergaba una mansión tradicional con entrada de arena y plantas de bambú, dándole aires de un popular y costoso spa.

\- Si gusta, puede pasar a comer como agradecimiento a traernos. – ofreció Aomine mientras buscaba su equipaje.

\- No, no, ya tengo labores. – aun no despegaba la vista de la casa.

\- Ya veo… - hizo una pausa observando los alrededores, respirando el aire que tanto disfrutaban sus pulmones. – Gracias, entonces. Puede pasar cuando quiera.

\- Muchas gracias, hijo. – le sonrió el señor. – Eres… - se volteó hacia Kagami quien parecía aun perdido. - … muy callado.

\- Ah, ¿yo? L-lo siento, es que… jamás he salido de Tokio… - dijo volviendo la cabeza y ruborizándose.

El peli azul le miro curvando sus labios maliciosamente.

\- Entiendo… - le sonrió el señor. – Despídete, Haruka. – empujó suavemente a su hija, animándola a despedirse de los chicos.

La muchacha se arregló el corto vestido e hizo una reverencia.

Daiki y Taiga hicieron lo mismo y por fin fueron libres de marcharse. No se voltearon hasta que escucharon el motor entrar en funcionamiento y las ruedas en el asfalto y alejarse.

\- No te pongas tímido. – dijo pesadamente Aomine, ya estaba cansado y ansiaba llegar y devorar todo lo que vea. – Se tú mismo, no lo arruines.

Kagami le fulminó con cara disgustada.

\- No es lo mismo, Aomine, es  _tu_  familia.

\- Bueno, se tú mismo, no te intimides, no muerden.

Daiki rio y empujó el hombro derecho de Kagami con su mano libre, provocándole perder el equilibrio. Luego este hizo lo mismo y por ultimo rieron como idiotas. Se acercaban cada vez más y más. De pronto se visualizó alguien salir al frente de la casa y notarles caminar en dirección hacia allí inevitablemente. Tardó un momento en comprender que se trataba de Daiki y su amigo invitado para correr hacia ellos.

\- ¡Dai-chan, mira que grande estas! – resultó ser una mujer.

Aomine hizo un gesto de cansancio disgustando a la mujer que se acercaba emocionada. Al alcanzarlos abrazó al más alto asfixiándolo en cuestión de segundos.

\- Estas enorme y… ¡Dios mío! ¡Mira esos pectorales! ¡Caramba! – se llevó una mano a la boca.

\- Que hay, Yoko-san. – le saludo pasándole el bulto que traía.

\- Tan maleducado como siempre. – lo tomó y le dejó adelantarse, apresando con sus ojos a Kagami.

\- Buenos días. – saludo este un tanto nervioso.

\- ¿Eres Kagami-kun, no? – se acercó a él paseando sus atrevidos ojos por todo su cuerpo sudoroso.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, tú también… Estás grande. – llevó su mano desocupada a su rostro, examinando su altura. – Eres bienvenido, Kagami-kun, ven, camina. – le saludó por fin con una magnifica sonrisa.

El frente de la casa era tal y como se veía 15 metros atrás. Todo estaba rodeado de arena blanca y sumisa, y plantas de bambú de todos los tamaños. Los más altos se encontraban en el patio, completando la decoración de un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y piedras blancas en sus orillas. Plantas y flores por todo el arenoso suelo. El césped perfectamente recortado, trazaba elegantes formas geométricas. Sin embargo, ya habrá tiempo de continuar describiendo el amplio y hermoso jardín de los Kusakabe. Condujeron a Kagami hacia la entrada, que tenía cinco escalones de madera y una plataforma con puertas corredizas y acabados especializados, en fin, una entrada maravillosamente de lujo.

La mujer les avisó que entraran y se retiró por el pasillo a dejar el equipaje en sus habitaciones. Aomine abrió el portón de un tatami estampado de elegantes flores rojas, dejando ver una sala de estar común, con cuadros en escala y muebles blancos. En el sillón más grande en forma de L, estaba sentado un hombre y tres niños con DS'S en sus manos. Se escuchaban voces más atrás por lo que predecía que más personas irían a acumularse allí.

\- Oissu. – dijo al irrumpir en la armonía de la estancia.

Los niños dejaron lo que hacían para enganchársele en los brazos y romper el silencio con gritos. El hombre también se paró sonriente preparado para su turno en saludar.

\- Oni-chan, ¿Quién es el de rojo? – inquirió el mayor de los tres.

Aomine le miró a los ojos. Este comprendió.

\- Soy Kagami. – se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza y en pocos segundos los otros dos ya le han envuelto haciéndole revoltosas preguntas.

\- Viejo Sanyo-san. – oyó saludar Daiki al señor alegre.

\- Dai-chan, no has cambiado nada. – le estrechó mientras le envolvía en su brazo izquierdo. Se detuvo un momento para notar a los niños y Kagami interactuar. - ¿Es tu amigo?

\- Algo así… - dijo tornando su rostro más serio.

\- Preséntamelo. – le sonrió, soltándole.

\- Kagami, él es Sayoki Kusakabe, mi tío.

\- Kagami Taiga, es un placer. – hizo una reverencia.

El hombre rio con entusiasmo.

\- Hombre, no, nada de formalidades, pasa esa mano.

Le sacudió el agarre trayéndolo del todo a la realidad que aún no tenía la amabilidad de aplastar. Kagami no logró hacer más que sonreír y parecer estúpido pero el hombre era demasiado amable para notarlo. Continuaron hacia el próximo salón donde cinco madres conversaban mientras arreglaban el cabello a sus hijas. Una televisión LCD de 90 pulgadas decoraba la pared que las niñas veían hipnotizadas. La decoración era completamente moderna con un toque tradicional como compartía toda la casa. En este caso, en vez de tatami, poseía un gran ventanal de cristal con cortinas y el matiz de la habitación era un blanco contemporáneo.

Notaron inmediatamente la presencia de los jóvenes y saltaron de sus lugares a saludarle.

\- ¡Que grande estas, Daiki! ¡Dios mío!

Se repitió la misma escena: tocaban todos los rincones del cuerpo del joven muchacho, le decían que tanto ha crecido, su cara de asombro jamás se altera y por ultimo presentan al  _'amigo'_. Y pasan a la siguiente habitación. Una habitación, no tan grande como la anterior, pero lo suficiente. Era una habitación tradicional, con una mesa de té en el centro y nada más que varias plantas decorativas en algunos rincones. El tatami de las paredes era un lujoso estampado de dragones y flores. Las puertas que comunicaban al pasillo exterior se encontraban abiertas dejando ver el maravilloso jardín de la casa. En la única mesa se encontraba una pareja dialogando mientras compartían un té y galletas, de inmediato se voltearon al notar la presencia del gentío que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Abuela, ¡mira cuanto ha crecido Daiki! – dijo la más joven de las mujeres que les acompañaba.

La mujer dejó su taza en la mesa y agudizó la vista hacia los dos muchachos. El hombre hizo lo mismo tras otro sorbo desapercibido.

\- ¡Oh Dios Mio, Dai-chan! – se levantó a pesar del dolor que sintió en su espalda al flexionar su cuerpo tras llevar una hora sentada. – Dame un abrazo. – estiró sus brazos mientras se acercaba.

El moreno le abrazó con dulzura.

\- Apártate mujer, es mi turno. – dijo el hombre detrás de ella.

Con pasos lentos la mujer se apartó sonriente y notó inevitablemente, al incomodo pelirrojo que se escabullía sin logros de la escena.

\- ¿Y quién es este joven Dai-chan? - la vieja mujer se colocó sus antejos que traía colgando de la blusa para observar mejor de quien se trataba.

Daiki se apartó un momento del hombre quien se regocijaba en sus brazos para hacerle una seña al aludido.

\- S-soy Kagami Taiga, Kusakabe-san, es un placer. – hizo una aturdida reverencia mientras la multitud observaba aglutinada al marco de la puerta. Se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las mujeres alegres sobre las nuevas presencias en la casa.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca mostrando su sorpresa y rubor.

\- Encantada, Kagami-kun.

\- Es un amigo. – dijo Aomine cuando por fin se vio desocupado. – Algo así…

\- Soy Itou Murasume, y mi esposa, Kusakabe Ringo. – con sus manos, el hombre señaló a su mujer y su misma persona, ambos reluciendo una envidiable sonrisa.

\- Es un placer, Murasume-san, Kusakabe-san.

Los murmullos no cesaban, cuyos Aomine amenazaba con sus temibles ojos.

\- ¿Te apetece una taza de té? – ofreció el señor amablemente.

Kagami plegó la cara dirigiendo sus ojos a la mesa con tazas humeantes en ella.

\- No, no. Te ofrecemos cualquier tipo de té, no tienes que esforzarte a tomar té verde. – sonrió el señor, siendo imitado por la mujer.

\- Si, gracias. – contesto al fin.

La tarde se fue en armonía. Tomaron té hasta las 5:00, con la intención de domar el paladar de Kagami, el que ya estaba urbanizado. Hablaron de un montón de cosas que tal vez jamás importaron. Ahora saben cosas que Kagami jamás ha contado a nadie tan cómodamente. Los abuelos Kusakabe preguntaron a Daiki sobre su amiga peli rosa y este les respondió aclarando que estaba como siempre y que tal vez venga el próximo año junto a ella. Kagami le dirigió una mirada resentida por unos benevolentes segundos que apenas tardaron milésimas. No estaba celoso, pero desearía que no dijera esas cosas cuando él ya estaba deseando volver el año próximo como lo que es ahora, su pareja. Rieron, gracias a los malos chistes que contaban los integrantes de la familia, la familia que Kagami nunca tuvo.

**.x.x.x.**

Al parecer tenían mucha suerte de que las lujosas habitaciones para invitados especiales como ellos estén ocupadas, que les tocara dormir en la misma habitación. Daiki llegó a considerar más de una vez el hecho de que tenía que fingir orinarse en medio de la madrugada y arrastrar los pies hasta el cuarto de Kagami para pasar tiempo de caridad juntos, si así lo deseaba, ya que el mayor era muy tímido como para sacrificarse él y que en un mal momento suceda algo. Si Daiki lo hacía tal vez no se convierta en un horrible percance. Si querían tiempo íntimo, podrían gastarlo cuando deseen, en la misma habitación. Pero no era del todo terrible, ya que la misma habitación era del tamaño de una suit de hotel.

A las 10:25 los niños les derrotó el sueño y se apreciaba como desplomaban uno por uno en la sala de estar mientras la familia conversaba y algunos veían televisión. El acontecimiento llevó a lo otro y las madres, de las más divertidas hasta las más parlanchinas se iban retirando. Por ultimo quedaron Aomine, Kagami, una prima de Aomine y los abuelos que empezaban a encariñarse con el sillón.

No sucedió nada. En cuanto tendieron sus futones, se rindieron. El viaje les había dejado estropeados y posiblemente han soñado con esa cuna de plumas estrecharle todo el día.

**xxxxxx**

El amanecer que cede por el elegante ventanal de la enorme habitación despierta al moreno, mientras se arruga las marcas de sabana en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos se choca con la cegadora luz y automáticamente se dirige a la cama al lado de él. Kagami duerme plácidamente con la sabana atravesada entre su pierna derecha y sus caderas. También durmió sin camisa reluciendo las marcas que la tela ha dejado en él. Por unos segundos, Aomine pierde la noción del tiempo observando determinado, ese manjar que autoproclamaba suyo. Su mano derecha se resbala de su mejilla, cuando circula sus ojos por los pectorales del deportista, como aumentaba y volvía a bajar su abdomen cada vez que respiraba. Como su cabello opacaba la tela blanca del colchón y sus brazos mal colocados alrededor de la almohada. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle las piernas y la espina dorsal que le devolvió el raciocinio levantándose de su lecho de rosas.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, donde la imagen que se trazaba por su ventana era la de los altos arboles del magnífico jardín de la casa y la colada de los rayos mañaneros filtrarse por las ramas y hojas de estos.

Kagami rodó su cuerpo unos segundos, dejando el peso de su cuerpo dormido en su hombro izquierdo. Daiki empezaba a buscar sus ropas en el closet mientras se rascaba la nuca. Salió tras colocarse una camiseta que acompañaría sus pantalones de dormir.

Por los pasillos se veían los demás familiares buscando las escaleras para bajar a desayunar, aun somnolientos. La prima mayor de Daiki, Shiori, le acompañó abajo mientras platicaban sobre algo que le había mencionado su tía la noche anterior. Algo relacionado con que el tío Fumi ha devorado el paire de lasaña que trajo la vecina ayer, por lo que los demás no dejaban de mirarle resentidos y que tal vez no tenga carne hoy.

Cuando arribaron en el área del comedor, otra de las muy elegantes habitaciones, la mesa estaba preparada, con toda clase de tostadas, cereales y masas para untar. Cinco jarras de jugo de naranja y varios contenedores con ensalada. La gran parte de la enorme mesa, cuya longitud abarcaba los 15 metros, ya era ocupada por los niños, que en total eran 7 y varias tías.

Kagami no apareció hasta diez minutos después junto con las demás tías, primos y los abuelos. El comedor abundante de gente en pijamas, a excepción de Kagami quien no había recibido el recado que avisaba sobre la fiesta en pijama para desayunar.

\- Fui el único que desafinó. – le acusó a Aomine quien no le podía parecer más gracioso.

\- Nadie lo notó.

\- Tu abuela se rio. – volvió a mirar al frente, para ocultar su vergüenza.

\- No te pongas dramático.

\- Me hubieras dicho que no se bañaban hasta después de comer, ¡O me hubieses despertado!

\- Parecías pasarla bien durmiendo. – Kagami quiso seguir refutando pero de hecho, fue una noche gloriosa.

El desayuno ha terminado y el servicio ya está arreglando los baños termales para que la familia se asee.

Kagami y Daiki están de vuelta en la habitación para buscar las toallas limpias que la sirvienta les ha dejado. Los baños están divididos por sexos y una gran murallas de piedras entre ellos. A penas quedaba alguien en la casa ya que se han largado a fructificar el agua caliente que termina poco después de las 11:20. Si perdían más tiempo debían esperar a las 9:30 a que activen el onsen otra vez. La abuela es muy exigente en estos aspectos ya que solían aprovecharse y dejarla a ella y a su pobre esposo vaguear desolados en la mansión. O sino tomar una ducha, inánime y caliente en el majestuoso baño de la casa, majestuoso pero monótono.

\- Maldito, Aomine… - masculló el pelirrojo observando de brazos cruzados como rebuscaba entre sus cosas, listo para el agua que le acurrucaría las partes más extenúas de su cuerpo.

\- Cállate de una vez. – le dijo curvando los labios, travieso. – Relájate, Kagami, no pienso ser tu niñera. ¿Vienes?

Ladeó la cabeza unos segundos como si dudara en decir sí. Pero accedió, ya que también extrañaba ser uno con esas aguas mágicas de las que tanto ha escuchado.

El onsen era techado y un pequeño caminito al este de la casa conducía allí. Diseñado modernamente, con entrada de puertas de cristal corredizas, piso de madera preciosa y una cafetería y bar. Las habitaciones se encontraban detrás. La familia había aprovechado ese terreno montañoso y pintoresco para construir un pequeño pero hermoso hotel. Para estas fechas, donde el verano está comenzando, empieza a llenarse y se prohibirá la entrada gratis a la familia. De hecho, se han registrado 28 reservaciones entre el 10 y 15 de julio.

Cuando entraron, encontraron los vestidores vacíos y desordenados, la ropa apenas entraba en los pequeños casilleros y los zapatos revolcándose en el suelo. Aomine empezó a sacarse la ropa instintivamente, alimentando la duda que sentía Kagami.

Y cuando por fin se quitaron las ropas…

\- ¿Q.. que…? ¿A dónde van?

La gran tropa familiar venia saliendo de los baños, con sus toallas en mano.

\- Hace mucho calor para meternos en ése sauna. – le dijo el tío Sayoki, sin detenerse a mirarle.

\- ¿Y a dónde van? – Aomine le seguía con sus ojos malhumorado.

\- A la piscina. Se carbonizaran si entran ahí, Dai-chan. ¡Puedes venir!

Y lo último audible fue las pisadas como caballos de la familia de 24. Aomine se mordió el labio desistiendo de la oportunidad que creía tener en su poder, por fin, y que tan aprisa se esfumó. De ahora en adelante usará los baños de la casa sin titubear.

Miró a Kagami quien lo miraba a él indagando una respuesta.

\- ¿Te quedas?

\- No… realmente ya no me apetece entrar.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ir a la piscina?

Hace rato, desde que el tío de Aomine lo mencionó, ha estado dándole vueltas a la cuestión de la piscina. ¿Qué tanto dinero tiene esta familia?

\- Si.

Agarraron sus cosas de nuevo y con la poca ropa que les quedó salieron descalzos del loby. La piscina estaba dándole la vuelta al mini hotel y era tan inmensa como lo imaginó. El agua estaba limpia, el reflejo de cualquier luz que acariciaba el agua, producto que trazaba líneas cristalinas y reflejaba la virginidad de la misma. Como si te incitara a entrar, a ensalzar tu cuerpo en ese líquido.

A un lado, casi en una unión, estaba el yacusi y por el color del material el agua tenía un color mate. El suelo era de cerámica de colores hueso, crema y gris, en forma de hexágonos que seguían el patrón del otro. También, 10 sillas de playa rodeaban la piscina, con sus grandes sombrillas para el sol a un lado, y a un metro de la piscina, el salvavidas y su quiosco de toallas y utensilios para juegos acuáticos.

El yacusi estaba vacío, mientras que en la piscina había escándalo por parte de los niños y una competencia de nado sincronizado.

Solo quedaba un cheilón vacío, que amablemente apartaron para la pareja de amigos. Aomine dejó todo allí y avisó a Kagami que si quería protector solar podía pedírselo al salvavidas antes de dirigirse al yacusi.

\- ¡Aomine!

El aludido dio un respingo y abrió los ojos para reincorporarse.

\- ¡Pero si eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! – a él se acercaba un joven sin camisa y unos pantalones apretados luciendo sus desarrollados glúteos y abdomen, era el salvavidas.

Aomine curvó sus labios un poco, tratando de ser cortes pero no recordaba quién pedos era.

\- Soy Koji. – se agachó para quedar a la altura de Aomine quien no se excedió a salir del agua a charlar un rato por menos.

El muchacho estaba sonriéndole pero eso no ayudaba un poquito.

\- ¿Koji Fujishiro? Te di clases de surf una vez, tenías 14 años.

\- Oh… tú… - le miró de arriba abajo buscando algo en sus rastros adultos que le recordara su decimocuarto verano, pero solo pudo reconocer sus bolas acobijadas en esa estrecha parte de su pantalón. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 26 – se rio como si recordase algo. – Ya estoy envejeciendo.

\- Nah, estas joven.

\- El que esta joven eres tú. ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Sigues jugando basket?

\- Sí.

\- Se nota. Te estas esforzando mucho, ¿eh? Desearía que lo hubieras hecho cuando te daba clases también.

\- Si lo hice. – enarcó una ceja.

\- No lo creo. Siempre te quejabas de que era rudo contigo.

\- Si lo eras.

\- Es que eras tan lindo. – cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y varias florecillas brotaban de su persona.

\- Que raro que sigues aquí… ¿Te gusta tanto trabajar aquí?

\- Es mi trabajo de verano. No es fácil costear mi carrera.

\- ¿Qué estudias?

\- Turismo.

Aomine silbó como si le piropeara lo que dice.

\- Pero también me quedo porque tu abuela dice que es el mejor salvavidas que ha tenido, aunque tenga 5 más en turno.

\- ¿Los mismos? ¿Sigue el del sombrero aquí?

\- ¿Sanno? Hahaha, sí. Es el segundo mejor. Creo que tu abuela solo busca físico, no te dejes tentar o también terminaras trabajando aquí.

\- Estoy muy ocupado ahora. – se recostó emitiendo un gemido, alardeando que tan a gusto estaba regocijándose de burbujeante agua fría.

\- Así veo…. Oye, ¿y ese pelirrojo?

\- Es mi no- calló, dándose cuenta de con quien trataba, de lo que estaba a punto de invadir su boca, de la verdad que casi le salía desprevenida. Sentía la suerte de que estaba hablando entre gemidos y probablemente Koji no entendió qué trató de decir. Le miró para encontrarse con la mirada expectante del otro. ¿A que le temía? A Kagami y que por un resbaloncillo vaya a cometer una estupidez e irse antes de que las vacaciones terminen. – Un amigo.

\- Oh… ¿Juega basket también? Es casi de mi estatura.

\- Es de tu estatura.

\- ¡¿Lo es?! Vaya, cuanto crece la gente jugando eso.

\- Aja… - Daiki se encontraba demasiado relajado como para responder con largas respuestas o dar demasiadas explicaciones a este punto.

\- Tal vez lo intente… Bueno, Aomine, fue un placer. Sigue así. – el joven le sonrió y se levantó al llamado de la tía Sun que requiere un masaje.

\- Tu… también…

Del otro lado de la piscina había mucha conmoción, las primas y primos de Aomine discutían algo demasiado complejo para explicar en palabras y el tío Santo y la tía Asako tenían una muy melosa charla, pero los ojos del pelirrojo no mostraban conmoción sobre aquello, sino en el peli azul del yacusi. No los apartó desde que se acercó el extraño con bronceado y pantalones ajustados, mientras fingía leer un libro, que ya el mero hecho es sospechoso en él. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

Se levantó un poco incómodo consigo mismo. No quería hacer una escena ni mucho menos hacer evidente que sentía algo al respecto, pero su cuerpo requería la compañía ingrata de Aomine ahora. Caminaba haciendo muecas de disgusto, pero Aomine estaba ocupado relajándose y perdiéndose en la comodidad.

Y unos segundos antes de que le alcanzara, el moreno salió improvisadamente del agua, sorprendiendo a Kagami quien había reunido suficiente costo para caminar hasta allí.

\- Oh, ¿Kagami? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vamos a la piscina? – le rodeó el cuello con su brazo derecho empapando su espalda de gotas que resbalaban hasta alcanzar sus pantalones.

Y una vez más lo hace, exprime sus emociones y le hace defecar su valentía. Acepta su invitación a la piscina, acoplándose con la euforia familiar. Los pequeños rodean a los dos buscando un nuevo entretenimiento.

Mientras que se acercan las 1:30 pm, la piscina se va vaciando y hasta ahora solo restan 6 personas y dos ya se preparan para irse.

\- Dai-chan, no se queden mucho tiempo ahí, la comida casi esta lista. – la mujer de artificial pelo rubio se veía estresada cargando además de sus pertenencias, las de sus pequeños retoños. – Vamos, Zen, Ao, salgan ya.

Los niños se quejaron pero no vacilaron al mencionar comida. Aomine se despidió lanzándoles una seductora sonrisa que la madre no pudo obviar y casi se resbala en la cerámica lamentando que alguna vez ese adolescente fue un niño.

En un flotador tamaño cama, el tío Sanyo se ha quedado dormido y en una esquina de la piscina, una amiga de la familia y su novio tratan de no hacer muy obvia la escena, con perdonables fallidos y en la otra, más alejada aun, Shiori, Irie y Chris practican voleyball acuático.

No hacían falta las palabras. El agua decía suficiente. Las ganas de salir a comer incrementaban en el peli azul pero presentía que si dejaba añejar más la situación, sus plegarias darían satisfactorios resultados. Kagami desperdiciaba su efímera paciencia practicando su oxidado estilo de nado.

Tras dos minutos más, el pelirrojo parece cansarse y retoma su sitio al lado de Aomine quien solo parece estar retirado mientras mira el azul del cielo.

\- Aomine

\- ¿hmm?

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás de modo que no le molestara más y seguía penetrando con sus ojos irritados a Aomine. Jamás le había visto tan absorto.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

\- Sí. Hace mucho no nadaba. – aclara Kagami, alegrándose un poco.

\- Oh…

Kagami le imitó recostándose de los bordes y dejándose llevar por la ausencia. Quedó completamente meditabundo en cuestión de segundos, completamente desprotegido e importándole poco lo que suceda en el exterior. No recordó la última vez que salió de viaje, por su propio deseo, por su propio entretenimiento, cuando fue la última vez que pudo desperdiciar el tiempo. Exclusivamente, puede que sea la primera vez.

No extrañaba ni un poco su hogar, su habitación o el rostro de su padre que lleva poco tiempo viendo. Estaba muy a gusto, era todo tan-

En su pierna algo descendía desde su cadera. Era un toque suave, como si apenas fuera palpable, como si el agua le debilitara. Era claro que aquello se trataba de unos dedos y unos dedos que reconocería como fuese. Se volteó pero Aomine insistió en seguir fingiendo que nada sucedía. Seria patético de su parte preocupar a los demás.

Las manos del peli azul seguían aventurándose y danzando en el agua, entre el flojo bañador de Kagami y sus piernas temblorosas. Aomine se sentía ignorado al enterarse de que Kagami no ha percibido su inquietud aun, y ahora ya es muy tarde para hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, miraba desesperadamente a los demás en la piscina, alerta de quien pueda notar la escena. Parecían no importarle nada más que sigo mismos pero no podía desobedecer su instinto.

Lo último que sintió fue como el dedo índice de su violador trazaba un camino en su pelvis, sintiendo una electrizante calefacción que despertó su cuerpo. Todo acabó, acabó para empezar el albor de su viveza, la vehemencia de su juventud.

\- Iremos adentro. – anunció Aomine levantándose de su diván y arrastrando a su pareja con él.

\- Asegúrense de divertirse. – respondió Shiori, despidiéndose mientras oscilaba el brazo animada.

Aomine no supo a que vino eso, pero estaba encantado de patentizar sus deseos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comentarios? Me encantaría. Espero que les guste el capítulo.


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan los sucesos en la mansión Kusakabe entre los dos basquetbolistas.

**Capítulo III**

 

El almuerzo ha sido fantástico, como es costumbre en la familia, una gran variedad de platos que iban desde pastas hasta ensaladas caribeñas. El comedor desprendía celeridad por cada integrante allí comiendo. Y Kagami no se sintió reprimido por su inhumano apetito, comió todo hasta quedar satisfecho.

Esa misma tarde los abuelos de Aomine y su tía Sun le pidieron ayudar con el cultivo de melón y trigo. Para estas fechas el melón se daba en su mayor esplendor y su jugosa dulzura le brindaba placer a la familia. Una parte pertenecía al comercio y otra muy pequeña se quedaba aprovisionando los alimentos de la mansión.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Aomine y Kagami decidieron regresar a pie. Los demás que habían participado en la ayuda se han quedado en la pequeña casa del guardián descansando un rato.

Bajando por el umbral se encontraba un estanque entre una masiva arboleda que dividía la mansión Kusakabe del bosque. Había un sendero de baldosas que iniciaba en el jardín Kusakabe y terminaba en el estanque que velaba la abuela Kusakabe personalmente. Flores y arbustos podados a su alrededor le daba un aire de jardín inglés.

\- Pensé que esto lo habían removido hace mucho tiempo. – expresó un Aomine anonado por la sorpresa.

Kagami se volteó a él inquisitivo.

\- Aquí aprendí a nadar. – decía mientras se quitaba la ropa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- A darme un chapuzón obviamente. ¿No vas a entrar?

Kagami se quedó pensativo un momento, con cara de desaprobación. Aomine se lanzó al agua causando un gran estallido de gotas que mojaron al mayor, ya no le quedaba cura alguna, estaba empapado tanto por su propio sudor que por el chapuzón de Daiki, terminó entrando el también.

\- Escuché a mi madre decir que mi abuela haría algo con este estanque. Parece que se refería a que lo iba acondicionar.

Es la primera vez que Kagami presencia cierta luz en los ojos de su eterno rival, parece que estas aguas le traen recuerdos que él desconoce y probablemente siempre será ajeno. Conociendo lo poco comunicativo que es Aomine, no sabrá nada de parte suya. ¿Qué tanto sabe de él? ¿Qué es lo que sabe de él que puede auto loarse, en estos momentos como su pareja?

Probablemente lo único que comparten para que esta relación se mantenga a flote es que se atraen, y las curiosidades que sienten.

Nadaron un momento, aunque Taiga se la pasó refunfuñando en la orilla montando el teatro de no importarle un bledo. Una vez Aomine estuvo satisfecho con su nado, le acompañó manteniendo una distancia sensata.

\- Ya casi es hora de cenar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Deben de ser las seis y algo. – respondió dedicando una mirada perpetua en dirección a la mansión.

\- Pues deberíamos ir yendo, así no se nos hace tarde para bañarnos.  – aconsejó temeroso, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Por qué la prisa… - se desperezó sosteniéndose de la orilla rocosa. – Da igual si llegamos tarde. – se acercó a él con la intención de ponerlo nervioso, esto siempre resultaba.

Kagami se mantuvo quieto, viéndole invadir su espacio personal. Pero al contrario, se arrimó cerca suyo, apoyándose de ambos brazos dándole la espalda al ocaso.

Clemencia tal que Kagami se crea el juego inmutable de Aomine cuando en realidad su presencia le hace más daño que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Es en serio? ¿No nota que siente _antojos_? ¿O acaso las señales que le ha lanzado como balas no las ha percatado?

Le mira con las cejas fruncidas, sin poder remediarlo y recuerda tal frase: _'Todo hombre que sabe querer, sabe dar y pedir a la mujer'_. Bueno, irónicamente este no es el caso de una mujer, se trata de Kagami, una calamidad.

Se traga junto con su saliva, los pensamientos que le gritan negativas y simulando que ha sido una torpeza, roza su rodilla con la pierna del pelirrojo. Este se voltea de inmediato buscando una respuesta, pero Aomine le ignora rotundamente. Creyendo, tal menso, que realmente ha sido sin querer, se levanta preparado para salir, pero Daiki le sostiene la muñeca. Kagami se voltea para mirarlo de nuevo, él espera unos segundos para enfrentarlo y suavemente acercarse a él.

Aunque se siente confundido, Taiga no dice nada, no pelea ni se interpone. Deliberadamente, el peli azul entrelaza la mano que sostiene con sus dedos y cuando la distancia es suficientemente corta, encuentra sus labios con los suyos. Kagami pudo sentir como una tempestad abandonaba su persona y empezaba a sentirse tan liviano como una pluma.

En fracción de segundos el beso se convirtió en algo salvaje y viril. El moreno le atajaba con ambas manos en sus mejillas, como si este fuese a escapar en algún momento y el otro trataba de no asfixiarse presionando las caderas de Daiki. Luego, descendió a sus abdominales entre pequeños empujones y caricias. Obviamente fue el primero en dar el paso triunfal frotando la sexualidad de su compañero con increíble desosiego, pero Kagami no piensa quedarse atrás, pues repite lo mismo y pronto quedan fuera de sus hogares, cubiertas por el agua.

Por sus movimientos bruscos e improvisados, parecía una pelea entre bestias, aunque simplemente competían por quien domaría el beso. Aomine dio un fuerte jalón al miembro de Kagami, que le provocó gemir, abandonando los labios de Aomine, pero retomándolos en seguida, ignorando el dolor.

Tras un largo beso, que en sus mentes tardó menos de un segundo, pudieron respirar quedándose ahí frente a frente el uno al otro, sin decir nada, respirando como si el oxígeno le faltase en todos lados. Unos jadeos bestiales, incomprensibles ante la anatomía humana eran la razón de su silencio espectral.

\- Kagami… - logró articular el moreno aun jadeando. - ... deja de hacerte el tímido, de…de verdad que me molesta. – y para terminar su petición, le besó muy fuerte en los labios.

Salió del agua después de arreglarse y seguido, le hizo una seña de espaldas para que le siguiera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la mesa estaba terminando de ser servida y una de las tías de Aomine fue en seguida a cuestionar su tardanza.

\- Pensé que habían ido al pueblo sin avisar. – respiró aliviada. – No es que nos importe, pero si hacen eso, tienen que avisar. – miró a Aomine, sentenciando su significado. - ¿Van a cenar? – agregó.

\- ¿Nos podemos duchar antes? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Ah… - notó por fin, que no traían sus camisas encima, en cambio la llevaban en vueltas en su cintura, vistiendo solo una playera sin mangas los dos. – Apúrense, en 20 minutos todo el mundo estará aquí… aproximadamente.

Así lo hicieron y para cuando estuvieron de vuelta, los integrantes de la familia que faltaban habían regresado y la cena inició. Como era acostumbrado, una increíble variedad de platos internacionales abordaban la gran mesa familiar.

Tras una motivada y bullosa charla por parte de los que comían, cada quien regresó a su habitación, al parecer fatigados por las acciones de hoy en día, que recalcando fueron realmente movidas.

**xxx**

\- ¿Quieres ir al pueblo mañana?

Kagami se volteó como rayo, sus ojos iluminados por una intriga incandescente.

\- ¿A hacer qué?

\- A pasar el rato. – se encogió de hombros, no hay una cosa que le arreche más que le cuestionen.

\- Claro. 

La idea de hacer algo nuevo realmente le animaba. Ansiaba que amaneciese ya. Pero obviamente no partirán hasta la tarde, después del almuerzo. El tío Gai les llevó en auto por la empinada autopista  hasta el pueblo, que semejándolo con las condiciones de algunos rincones de la ciudad, tenía mucha vida.

Aomine le mostró varias cosas a su gusto y las que recordaba por conveniencia. Comieron mochi frio y el tempura especial que prepara una allegada legitima de la familia. Sim embargo, no tardaron en toparse con problemas o un mejor dicho, un pequeño fragmento del pasado y recuerdos del moreno. 

Ya cuando se veían más alejados del área comercial, unos tipos habían reconocido la figura del más alto y no tardaron en auxiliarse con su presencia. Kagami bien distraído por el refrescante ambiente que le rodea, no pensó que la llegada de estos jóvenes traería complicaciones, de todos modos, Aomine tampoco lo pensó así.

Mantenía la calma, a unos metros de Kagami que endulzaba su boca con un aperitivo nativo. Eran tres chicos, de aspectos hoscos y casi tan altos como ellos, pero varios años mayores.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Aomine? – dijo uno de ellos, el del centro de la manada.

\- ¿Hōtarō? – preguntó en cambio este, imitando su actitud. – No has crecido.

\- Y tú no has cambiado ese airecito tuyo.  – se retractó de inmediato a cualquier agresión verbal figurada.

Kagami pensó que serían viejos amigos de él, algo extraño pues Aomine es muy intolerante y lo peor, difícil de tolerar. No puede pensar en alguien que él considere amistad, principalmente porque Aomine es escéptico del juego en equipo y sólo cuando es rotundamente necesario se le ve acompañado de una buena ayuda, mientras esté seguro de que basta por sí solo, así siempre será.

Este le sonrió desafiante.

\- Con todas las personas que me podía topar ha sido contigo. – el rostro del moreno sucumbió a una actitud reacia y sombría mostrando la apatía que sentía hacia este personaje.

\- Por favor, no es tan malo. Todos te extrañamos, ¿o no? – se dirigió a sus compañeros que rieron asintiendo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – alzó una ceja. - ¿Cómo está Akane?

\- Tú la dejaste, pregúntale tú. – este también optó por una actitud más seria.

Hasta ahora los dos muchachos y los otros tres han mantenido la distancia desde que llegaron allí, sin redimir una sola pulgada o centímetro.

\- ¿Qué no piensas superarlo? – apartó la vista de su cara, mirando el suelo sumamente apático librando la cizaña de los otros tres.

\- Eres un gilipollas. – rio por lo bajo.  – Realmente pensé dejar esto así, Aomine. No busques que te cobre cuentas.

\- No es que me importe, sabes. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que era realmente? – contraatacó este, soltando una risa mientras negaba con gracia. – Sé que no la celabas a ella, _Hōtarō-chan_.

\- Maldito gilipollas. No busques lo que no se te perdió, Aomine, ¡vas a pagar! – esta vez, en vez de sentir furia y resentimiento, sintió temor e impericia ante sus palabras, que sólo ellos dos eran agraciados de conocer toda la historia detrás de ellas.

Antes de que los tres se fueran Aomine les sonrió, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de advertencia por los otros dos, ya que el principal se dio la vuelta en marcha justo cuando termino de murmurar _'Ya verás'_ , algo que el peli azul no escuchó.

El pelirrojo, quien había mantenido silencio toda la escena, se insistió a sí mismo a preguntar de qué se trató todo el barullo y que ni siquiera preguntaron por su presencia. ¿Es que es invisible o solo es invisible estando cerca de Aomine?

Avanzó unos pasos hasta alcanzarle a ver los ojos.

\- ¿Qué diantres fue eso?

Aomine le miró por el rabillo del ojo, con poca predilección a contestar su pregunta.

\- Gente que conozco. – suspiró.

Evadió la pregunta diciéndole que le siguiera al próximo destino, ignorando el ocaso que asechaba por el horizonte.

\- ¿No piensas decirme que fue lo que pasó hace rato? – insistió hastiado Kagami.

Aomine empezaba a retomar su papel insoportable y que Kagami no podía sentirse inferior y desafiado cuando él hacia eso.

\- No es nada del otro mundo. – apartó su cara de sus insistentes ojos frotando su nuca con la palma de la mano.

Kagami gruñó.

\- Esos tipos te estaban amenazando, Aomine.

\- Por favor, Kagami…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te preocupes por eso, es solo una bobada.

Se adelantó dejándolo atrás, acercándose a la tienda de un viejo conocido suyo. Todos sonreían al verle y le decían que ha crecido grandiosamente saludable.

\- ¿Anda él contigo, Aomine-kun?

\- Si, es un… amigo.

\- Soy Kagami. – hizo una leve reverencia.

\- El placer es mío, Kagami. Siempre es bueno conocer un amigo de Daiki.

Era una antigua tienda de discos que iba desde LP’s de jazz hasta el actual visual-kei.

\- ¿Pasaran el verano en casa de Ringo-san?

\- Si, así parece. – apoyó su hombro en el mostrador acomodándose. 

\- Espera a que Akane te vea. Ahora mismo no está aquí, ha salido con unas amigas.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua en cuanto Kagami volteó al escuchar el nombre femenino deteniendo su indagación entre los estándares. Aomine se indignó a mirarlo para evitar sentirse más culpable.

\- No le digas que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió el hombre.

\- Que se dé cuenta por sí sola.

El hombre se encogió de hombros aceptando su decisión, ya que, aunque fuese su hija no tiene permitido intervenir en sus relaciones privadas y/o personales.

\- Si es lo que quieres, sabes que soy un candado. – le guiñó un ojo sacándole una risa.

\- ¿Y qué tal la-

\- Aomine, voy a la tienda de celulares.

El aludido volteó y tras un contacto visual prominente, sin ninguna razón aparente por parte de los dos, Aomine arrastró un _sí_ y este se fue disculpándose con el dueño.

\- ¿No que era tu amigo? ¿Por qué le tratas así?

\- Si, lo es,  pero… - vaciló un momento, volviendo a acomodarse en el mostrador. – es mi contrincante también.

\- Ah, basquetbol, eh.

\- Sí. Es el único que ha logrado asimilarme, es como mi reflejo pero diferente… es molesto.

El hombre se rio unos instantes, avergonzando a Aomine un poco.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre quiere estar mejorando para vencerme. Aun no es capaz de vencerme en un 1-1. Pero si me venció, en la cancha, por un miserable punto pero, un punto es un maldito punto.

\- Vaya. Tienes toda tu vida hecha en tokio, eh.

\- Si, el basquetbol es todo lo que hago.

\- ¿Y chicas? ¿Sigues siendo tan popular?

\- Si, chicas también. – rio. – Tengo un club de fans en la escuela.

\- Vaya. – le empujó con suavidad el hombro.

\- Pero es por el basquetbol.

\- Bueno, si es dedicado a ti es por algo. Aunque apoyen a todo el equipo. ¿Eres el as, no?

\- Si, de hecho.

\- Todo un triunfador, tu, jovencito.

\- Me he esforzado. – se aduló el mismo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Bueno, me voy, Roko. Saluda a tu esposa por mí.

\- Pásate de nuevo cuando quieras, Daiki. Estaremos aquí.

\- Adiós. – se despidió mientras salía por la puerta con un gesto de mano.

Irá a alcanzar al tonto antes de que se pierda o algo malo le pase y toda su familia le culpe por irresponsable y mal anfitrión. Kagami necesitó dejar su teléfono en la tienda para que cargase ya que el cargador de su móvil lo ha dejado en casa sin querer.

La tienda de móviles estaba a unas cuadras de allí, pasando por una calle que mayormente se mantenía transitada por vehículos y personas.

\- Eh, Aomine. – escuchó muy cerca de él provocándole voltearse.

Este se volteó y en un callejón del otro lado de la calle vio a los tres tipos que le visitaron antes. Le hicieron una seña para que fuese y este incapaz de rechazar su desafío tonto, accedió y fue.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le atinó apático con sus manos en los bolsillos, totalmente indiferente.

Los otros dos se dispersaron por ambos lados quedando el nombrado Hōtarō y él, aparentemente solos en aquel callejón.

\- ¿Te crees muy superior, eh? Porque Akane no quita sus ojos de ti y eres el favorito de todos. Maldito mocoso. Lo único que no puedo soportar es niñatos como tú. – se le puso muy cerca, casi rozando ambas frentes, pese a que Aomine le llevaba mucho en tamaño.

\- Yo no lo diría así, Ryūji. – sonrió sagaz. – Eso y que tú, el que no dejó de perseguir a Akane por más de tres años, cuando llego yo, tus hormonas no pudieron contigo y lo que sentías por Akane… - se rio aún más fuerte – se pasó a mí. ¿Crees que no lo sé, Ryūji? ¿Crees que no sé qué te mojabas conmigo? ¿Qué íbamos solos a hacer todas las idioteces que hacíamos porque querías estar a solas conmigo? Debiste creer que solo era un niñato.

\- Eres un maldito bastardo, Aomine.

\- Ya me lo han dicho.

\- Te crees la gran basura, eres una basura, eso es lo que eres.

\- Solo admítelo, mariquita-

El mayor no pudo controlar su ira y atinó con su puño cargado de venganza hacia la boca del moreno, pero que este esquivó por milagro. No dejó que se le escapase y con el otro, le golpeó el estómago, aunque no con la misma fuerza pero fue suficiente para hacerlo quejar y arquearse.

\- Sí, siempre quise ese culo tuyo, Aomine. Siempre te quise follar y verte gritar como una zo-

Callándole, Aomine se repuso de furia y azotó su puño en su mejilla, haciendo que este cayera patético al suelo.

\- Corrección: aquí, la zorra, eres tú. – le metió otra puñada de dolor en el estómago que este respondió quejándose y arqueándose de dolor. – Aprendí a meter cojones así contigo, ¿recuerdas? Y a aprovecharme de las situaciones, y no dejarme ridiculizar. Gracias, Hōtarō.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, los otros casi llorosos del dolor que sentía, Aomine le tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y le acercó a su cara.

\- Si eres un marica, acéptalo. A nadie le tiene que importar.

El adulto se tragó su propia sangre, aunque perdido en esos ojos azules que le miraban con fervor y maldad.

Fue muy tarde para Aomine darse cuenta de la compañía que les abordó en ese instante, los otros dos chicos estaban de vuelta y preparados para hacer cualquier cosa en honor de su compañero.

\- ¿A quién le dices marica, tu criajo? – ambos le apresaron los brazos acorralándolo en la pared.

Aomine no forcejó, se limitaba a observarlos con repugnancia y desdén en su acto de desesperación y auxilio moral a su jefe caído.

\- Estos niños de ahora se creen la gran cosa. – susurró uno de ellos, lamiéndole la oreja al moreno.

El peli azul rio.

\- ¿Niños?

Se sacudió intentando zafarse pero estos no le dejaron. Aomine intentó con más fuerza pero no encontraba resultado, esos dos iban en serio y posiblemente traspasarían una línea muy peligrosa.

Uno de ellos deslizó su mano con brusquedad hacia la parte trasera del moreno y apretó un glúteo de él. Aomine se volvió a reír.

\- Me tienes que estar jodiendo… - murmuró.

Con su rodilla golpeó la entrepierna del culpable de tal osadía a su cuerpo, que cayó en seguida retorciéndose al suelo. El otro reaccionó rápido golpeándole la boca donde se abrió una herida decorando la piel morena de un rojo vivo. Daiki se enojó y le miró directo a los ojos dictando la sentencia que le brindaría suplicio eterno.

El otro intentó pegarle de nuevo, pero Aomine detuvo el golpe recibiéndolo con la palma de su mano, acto seguido le golpeó en la nariz y dio una patada en la pierna para que hiciera compañía a sus demás amigos en el suelo.

\- ¿Creen que la vida en tokio es color rosa? Se equivocan, aprendí tanto aquí como allá. Un placer volverlos a ver, chicos. Cuídense.

E hizo el gesto de despedida que hacía con su mano, ya de espaldas.

Daiki se juntó con el pelirrojo varios minutos después, obviamente se alteró cuando le vio la herida en el labio inferior, aunque su humor se había arreglado en demasía. Este le prometió que le contaría todo con detalles cuando regresen a la mansión, antes de dormir.

Kagami elogió la sensatez de Aomine, porque por fin le profesaría algo él mismo, sobre su vida personal y al mismo tiempo su relación daría un paso muy importante, un paso que cavará en lo profundo de él y su devoción hacia su rival y/o amante crecerá marcando una diferencia radical en ambos, pues Aomine raramente se expresaba.

\- Cuando tenía 14 años – empezó diciendo – hacia muchas travesuras, fumaba, pintaba en las paredes de la calle, asistía a lugares para mayores… y era parte de una pandilla, la pandilla de Hōtarō en ese entonces. Éramos unos 8, yo era uno de los menores, todos los demás tenían 16, 18, 15 y así. Hōtarō me enseñó a defenderme y aprovecharme de las personas en sí. –se rio de sí mismo a lo que Kagami le hizo una mueca de desaprobación – No duró mucho tiempo, yo solo venia en verano y vacaciones, así que solo en ese tiempo hacíamos cosas juntos. Akane es una amiga de infancia de Hōtarō pero el lleva varios años colado por ella, pero… el último verano que vine, que fue cuando la conocí, ella se enamoró de mí y Hōtarō se cabreó. Yo lo intenté, pasaba tiempo con ella y lo normal pero, no me gustaba, no es mi tipo. Así que después de un tiempo, Hōtarō empezó a odiarme porque después de que la hice sentir bien la deseché y nada más, pero en realidad era que… yo le gustaba – hizo una pausa para ver la cara sorprendida y horrorizada del pelirrojo – a él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A él? ¿Y eso como tú lo sabes?

\- Al principio era solo un presentimiento pero él actuaba muy extraño cerca de mí.

Kagami tragó saliva debatiéndose entre sí preguntaba qué clase de cosas hacia el mencionado para hacerle creer tal cosa a Aomine o si se quedaba callado. 

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó hoy entonces?

\- Le provoqué un tantito y se corrió la situación… - se acostó pareciendo muy relajado en el futón.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Trató de violarme, creo… con sus amigos.

\- ¿Violarte?

\- Sí. – bostezó.

¿Cómo es que puede ser tan inoportuno e insensible ante semejante situación? ¿Cómo puede estar tan relajado?

\- Aomine… - chasqueó la lengua. - ¿Cómo te has zafado de esos tres?

\- Les pegué donde le duela, Kagami. Los deje tumbados en el suelo como las zorras que son.

\- ¿No te hicieron más nada?

\- Me pegaron en el estómago, me aruñaron el brazo y me partieron el labio.

\- Te lo tenías merecido. – dijo por lo bajo, sin pensarlo, algo de lo que se arrepintió casi en cuanto lo dijo.

El moreno abrió los ojos con las cejas fruncidas, claramente se había molestado por las palabras de Kagami. Se sentó y le miró.

\- Ellos me ridiculizaban, me maltrataban y me intimidaban, incluyendo a Hōtarō. Si no fuese porque se apiadó de mí, porque sintió lástima, yo no estaría aquí. Estaría muerto.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Taiga al imaginarse esas escenas y a un Aomine asustado, pidiendo auxilio. Daiki apartó sus ojos de su figura, avergonzado de todo lo que la ha revelado a Kagami en tan solo unos instantes. Esas palabras le han salido con tal espontaneidad que él mismo se ha asustado. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Le ha contado su pasado carente de emoción a alguien, a su rival, a Kagami Taiga. ¿Por qué sintió la urgencia de que el entienda lo que está sintiendo o lo que sintió dos años atrás? ¿Por qué se sintió identificado o más bien… bienvenido?

Estaba tan perdido en su confusión que sólo el contacto de otra suave piel le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Kagami le había besado.

\- ¿Vas a sentir lástima por mi tú también? – trató de mofarse de la situación en la que él mismo se ha puesto.

\- Eso es imposible. – dijo este muy serio.

Aomine clavó su mirada en sus ojos, sintiéndose tan seco y jugoso al mismo tiempo, lleno de un ardor que le traía serenidad.

Kagami le volvió a besar, hincándose en el colchón y con su mano derecha en su hombro le recostó. De inmediato recordaron la bestialidad que hicieron en el estanque, ese beso que Aomine forzó y que disfrutó tanto. Saborear la herida del peli azul le excitaba mucho más, su boca estaba salada y tentativa.

Sus brazos se enroscaron entre su cintura y espalda, mientras padece su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras le llena con su deseo y cobijo siempre disponible para él. Taiga se fue elevando sosteniéndose de su brazo, aun recostado de cuerpo entero sobre el de Aomine, el elevándose con él, temiendo abandonar sus labios.

Aomine quedó suspendido con el soporte de su codo y con la otra mano acariciaba el cuello del pelirrojo. Cada vez se le hacía más incómodo al mayor pero él no se daba por vencido, seguía besándolo ignorando completamente todo lo fútil. Sus bocas ansiaban la otra, continuando el insistente contacto, la saliva que iba y venía.

Temprano, Daiki profundizó la situación deslizando sus dedos por su dorsal y consagrando su apetito, Kagami respondió poniéndose de rodillas otra vez. Daiki se posicionó de forma que le quedase más conveniente, quedando sentado mientras hurgaba entre la camisa del otro.

De repente, unos pasos, fuertes y acelerados se escucharon fuera de la habitación, los niños pasaron corriendo por el pasillo, aterrando a Kagami quien paró en seco de inmediato.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, respirando forzoso por la falta de oxígeno. Pero Aomine estaba disgustado, no entiende porqué ha parado por algo tan simplista, estando allí dentro estaban más seguros que en el desierto de Sahara o en una cárcel en Rusia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido ya.

\- Ah… - trató de buscar las palabras exactas que explicaran su controversia, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa que diga fastidiará a Aomine. – No quiero que...

\- Ay, Kagami. – se quejó abalanzándose hacia él otra vez y retomando sus labios totalmente abarrotado de lascivia.

Kagami cerró los ojos, tomando su cara entre sus manos, disfrutando del beso estremecedor del moreno, el aire caliente que desprendía su nariz por la emoción del momento y el contacto de él.  Así fue sucumbiendo ante su cuerpo que le forzaba a acostarse.

Aomine sentía una tranquilidad inexplicable cuando estaba con él, es como si todo le sobrase y nada le faltara. Se preguntaba que era esto… ¿la felicidad de tener una pareja? ¿Amor? ¿Atracción sexual?  Algo le decía que con el tiempo, lo sabrá, si es que perdura esto que tienen.

El beso tardó más de lo imaginable, se detuvieron solo cuando fue necesaria la ingesta de oxígeno y aprovecharon para desprenderse de sus prendas superiores. El peli azul trazó un sendero de besos y lamidas por el abdomen de Kagami hasta llegar a su pantalón, donde besó con suavidad y que luego se deshizo de un tirón. En sus manos pronto yacía el miembro del otro para más tardar ocupar su boca, deslizando su lengua y su saliva por el glande y toda su entidad. El único sonido en la habitación era las succiones y gemidos ahogados cuando entraba y salía de su boca, por parte de los dos.

Kagami cerraba los ojos y gemía mordiéndose el labio. Continuas lamidas, succiones y ligeros mordiscos que él estaba disfrutando, un placer que lo hacía convicto. En un momento se detuvo, Aomine, para alcanzar la mano del pelirrojo, la tocó y cuando este le atendió un poco dundo, la tomó y la dejó en su entrepierna exigiéndole placer también.  Ese momento en que sus ojos se encontraron Kagami lo entendió todo.

Ambos se acomodaron en posición fetal y un servicio mutuo de placer fue bienvenido en ambos.

Taiga agradeció inertemente a Aomine que fue capaz de despertarlo de su letargo placentero y acordarle qué el también necesita atenciones, pues se sentía privilegiado, por más ínfimo que eso suene, le gustaba, le encantaba hacer sentir bien a Aomine.

Aunque el coito no se puede comparar con este servicio bucal, ya que ambos eran hombres, con el mismo sexo, conocían las altas y bajas de cada uno, los puntos fuertes y bajos, las tácticas especiales y maniobras conocidas para este método y efectivamente, triunfar.

Cuando rompieron en el orgasmo, cansados y satisfechos cayeron en un sueño profundo que rehabilitará sus músculos, humor y cuerpo para el día siguiente, que sin duda, será uno lleno de novedades.

Sin embargo, aunque ya sus problemas se habían perdido en lo hondo de su cuerpo, no podía evitar pensar en varias perspectivas de lo que le sucedió hoy. ¿Y si fuese Kagami quien estuviera en su posición? ¿Qué haría él si le hacen tal cosa a Kagami? ¿Cómo reaccionaría en una semejanza así?

Lo que le pase a Kagami, ahora le afecta a él y es algo rutinario, evidente e inevitable.  Él solo podía mantenerse al margen y no perder la cordura si algo así pasara nuevamente, aunque fuese tan mínimo como esto. Pero si de algo se aseguraba, es que esos tipos no volverán a molestarle, jamás.

_Y mañana será otro día._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comentarios? Los amaría de verdad. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me puse muy imaginativa aquí, hahaha. <3


	4. Capítulo IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación de las aventuras de los dos basquetbolistas en la casa familiar Kusakabe - familia maternal de Aomine -. ¡Lamento la tardanza!

Según el reloj eran las 9:12 de la mañana. Kagami bajaba las escaleras dejando a Aomine en un profundo sueño, había un silencio insigne dentro de la mansión, no se escuchaba nada más aparte de sus pasos en la madera, la brisa que se filtraba por los balcones abiertos y los pájaros madrugadores. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, las puertas que dirigían al pasillo exterior estaban abiertas luciendo el hermoso jardín. Se quedó observándolo atentamente, buscando la presencia de un humano residente de esta casa, pero no había rastro de nadie. Una ráfaga de viento jugó con su cara y cabellos, llenándole los pulmones del olor a naturaleza mojada, como si le diese los buenos días. Hacía buen tiempo.

Buscó en la cocina, la sala de té y las habitaciones de ese piso, sin embargo, no encontró nada de tantas personas que suelen estar allí. _¿Sólo estaban él y Aomine?_

En la cocina tostó dos rodajas de pan con mantequilla y las comió con jugo de naranja. Mientras se tomaba el jugo en el desayunador no podía evitar pensar en lo grande que era esta casa, la cocina, las salas y cuartos, era todo inmenso y espacioso.

La rutina matutina en la casa era rotatoria y aleatoria, a veces se quedaban hasta la tarde durmiendo y otra veces se iban muy temprano y regresaban para el almuerzo.                                                                          

\- Kagami, ya despertaste. – dijo la voz proveniente de la puerta trasera del cuarto.

Se trataba de Toru, un tío lejano de Aomine.

A juzgar por su apariencia, parecía haber estado haciendo actividad física, su cabello rubio artificial, se adhería a su cara y traía las mejillas rosadas.

\- Buen día, Toru-san. – saludó.

Este le sonrió y se sirvió jugo de la jarra adyacente a Kagami.

\- ¿Aomine sigue durmiendo?

\- Si, parece un muerto.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar. – se tomó todo el jugo hasta no quedar nada.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Oh, han ido a la ciudad, puede que vuelvan en una hora o dos.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Cuántos vehículos se llevaron?

\- No todos, Misa, Irie, Shiori, León, Ichigo, Mia, Kusakabe e Ito-san, Maria y Gai-san. Los demás están por el vecindario.

\- ¿El vecindario? – preguntó irónico ya que el terreno Kusakabe es tan vasto que podrían construir otro pueblo.

\- Las casas más allá de aquí. – contestó este, sintiendo gracia.

Kagami asintió y continuó bebiendo jugo.

\- Me pregunto por qué nunca nos dicen nada a Aomine y a mí.

\- A mí tampoco. Pero esos van a hacer diligencias, no creo que les guste levantarse temprano para eso.

Kagami volvió a asentir.

El adulto se ausentó para ducharse, quedándose nuevamente solo.

Han pasado tres días desde el incidente con los tres muchachos y la última vez que tocó a Daiki. Parece estar cumpliendo algún tipo de penitencia porque ni siquiera puede tener privacidad con él. La verdad es que han estado ocupados compartiendo con la familia y justo cuando consiguen un respiro, algo sucede. Está a punto de enloquecer.

Vaya, ha llegado al punto que esta clase de cosas ya le preocupan. Pero es inevitable, es parte de la constitución de pareja. _¿Pareja?_ Le temblaba el cuerpo de pensarlo. ¿Puede darse el lujo de pensar tales términos? ¿Por qué no deja de pensar y ya? Esto no necesita ningún tipo de terminología para descifrarlo, no es necesario, ni nunca lo será.

\- Hey.

El pelirrojo se volteó buscando la voz, encontrándose con el peli azul vistiendo un yukata desaliñado y en su mano, una bandeja con cinco rodajas de sandía. 

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, nunca pensó testiguar a Aomine vistiendo ropas tradicionales. Sus labios se separaron soltando sonidos incoherentes, haciendo sonreír triunfal al menor.

\- ¿Qu-que haces vestido así? – le siguió con sus ojos hasta que se sentó junto a él.

\- Lo encontré por ahí y me gustó.

Taiga volvió a examinarlo, su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto y su ropa interior era legiblemente visible.

Aomine despertó hace unos minutos y la casa sigue tan vacía como la encontró. Estaban en el pasillo exterior, Kagami tenía un buen rato perdido en la vista del jardín, pensando que le depara el presente.

Colocó la bandeja en medio de ellos y tomó una rebanada.

\- ¿No ha llegado nadie? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Al parecer no.

Permaneció el silencio por un rato, que se dedicaron a la jugosa fruta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió tras un rato, a penas entendible por la comida en su boca.

\- No mucho… - se rascó la nuca, oprimiendo un bostezo. - ¿Viste a tu tío? – preguntó después de una pausa.

\- ¿Qué tío? – mordió y tragó.

\- Toru-san. Estaba aquí cuando desperté.

\- No lo he visto. A lo mejor se durmió o salió otra vez, su habitación estaba vacía.

Kagami suspiró. Eso significa que están solos. Le observó con naturaleza por el rabillo del ojo, dedicándose en aquella vestimenta. Le causaba una ligera embriaguez verle así, como si fuese un escondido fetiche suyo.

Entonces recordó el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que rompieron en la intimidad, al menos con un beso, un roce que transmita un mensaje codificado…

Aomine no se dio cuenta, estaba absorto en la fruta y su mente errante.

¿Qué podría hacer él para acercase más? No es tan atrevido como Aomine. ¿Qué haría Aomine para zanjar esta distancia? ¿Cómo logró saciar su sed cuando más le colmó?

Suspiró con laxitud mientras fruncía el entrecejo, frustrado.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó en un hilo de voz, debido a la risilla.

Kagami volteó, sorprendido porque le había notado y negó con la cabeza. El otro lo miró confundido.

Quiso preguntarle si le dolía algo, pero prefirió evadir el tema. Sin embargo, no retiró su mirada de su persona. Kagami, al notar que su mirada seguía perenne en él, se volteó sosteniendo la suya, desnudando una oportunidad.

Fingió sorprenderse mirando algo tras de él, que causó voltearse al moreno, pero no encontró nada digno de sorpresa. Cuando se volteó para reclamarle, Kagami selló sus labios con un beso.

Fue la trampa más tonta y mundana que se le pudo ocurrir, pero ha funcionado.

Aomine entendió, pues también extrañaba su calor. Correspondió al beso, dejando pasar la lengua ajena a su boca y cerrando los ojos muy fuertemente, porque le gustaba. Le gustaba que Kagami tomase la delantera y se apiade de él, de vez en cuando, claro.

Mientras dejaban una mano en el suelo para apoyarse, la otra presionaba con suavidad en la mejilla del otro, profanando más pasión. Sin darse cuenta, Kagami soltó un cándido gemido, que a la vez fue muy bajo. Aomine le mordió el labio penetrando en su mirada, y su lengua danzaba en su carne. Kagami volvió a gemir intentando reponerse, sostuvo la cara de Aomine con ambas manos y sus labios volvieron a juntarse.

Sus piernas iban acercándose cada vez más, buscando la comodidad para ambos. Perdían el control, la noción del tiempo, la razón. Con un gesto gentil, Kagami surcó entre las finas ropas del peli azul, sintiendo la piel de su abdomen descubierto. Aomine, en respuesta, le atrajo a él deslizando su mano a su cuello. Primero fue un gesto dulce y pasivo, pero después atajó la muñeca del pelirrojo con sus manos, obligándole a abrir más su boca.

Este, por el contrario, se separó mirando sus ojos y sostuvo entonces, ambas muñecas de él. Aomine sonrió y le mordió el cuello, lamiéndole la zona después, sintiendo su sabor salado, dejando un rastro de humedad en él. Kagami gruñó pidiéndole sus labios otra vez, que fueron rápidamente satisfechos. El beso era más intenso, apretaban con firmeza sus muñecas, queriendo controlarse pero era en vano, ansiaban más que un beso, aunque la humedad insistente de sus lenguas les dejaba una exquisita sensación.  

Aomine empezó a recaerse contra Kagami, pero este se lo impidió equilibrándose de nuevo y trasladó una mano a su cuello. Aomine hizo lo mismo, evitando que él intentara lo mismo con él. Ambos disfrutaban tanto de esto, pelear así… sentirse dentro del otro…

\- Hey, Daiki. ¿Ya estas despierto? – les turbó el beso, la dulce voz que provenía de la cocina.

Se separaron en un santiamén, exaltados y nerviosos.

\- Aquí están. – dijo una voz femenina.

El que se volteó primero fue Aomine, pues Kagami aún no estaba listo para enfrentar a nadie.

Este yacía con un pedazo de sandía en sus manos, complementando su acto.

\- ¿No tienen hambre? Hemos traído comida.

\- Sí. Ya era hora. – se levantó dejando la fruta en la bandeja.

\- ¿Vienes, Kagami-chan?

\- S-sí. – se levantó evitando por completo fijarse en la figura a su lado.

\- Bueno, voy a sacarla del auto. – antes de retirarse, hizo una pausa fijándose en el pelirrojo. - ¿Estas bien, Kagami? Estas rojo… Tú también Aomine.  

\- Es… el calor. – repuso inmediatamente.

Pues obviamente, seguían agitados por la severa interrupción.

\- ¿Por qué no van a su cuarto entonces? – y se fue.

Aomine suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Kagami.

\- Eso fue muy estúpido. – rio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – frunció las cejas.

\- Hacerme voltear.

Kagami apretó ambos labios comprimiendo su risa también, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

\- Tienes que pensar en algo mejor, Bakagami.

\- Camina. – le empujó adentró.

**Xxx**

Bajo el implacable sol de las cinco de la tarde, el sudor azotaba el pavimento y resonaba los rebotes de la pelota en una cancha solitaria, a excepción de los dos jóvenes que jugaban allí, con ánimo y vigor.

\- Aun no estás listo para vencerme en un 1-1, Kagami, vamos…

\- Ca-lla…te… - triunfó en tomar el rebote pero estaba demasiado agotado, le dolía respirar y sus piernas empezaban a temblar por tantos saltos buscando bloquear los ataques de Aomine.

Ni siquiera es capaz de copiar sus tiros sin forma, aun. Seguía fallando, pero al menos pudo bloquearle muchos ataques, a pesar de la rapidez bestial de Aomine, poco a poco va igualándole, aunque su deseo es sobrepasarle, ganarle y ser mejor que él, arraigo por mejorar.

Sin embargo, no se frustraba, ni perdía la cordura cuando perdía ante él. Prefiere perder contra él antes que cualquier otra persona. Aomine es el fundamento de su progreso y ansiedad por victoria, y siempre le estará agradecido por aparecerse ante él y abrirle los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar? – le arrebató la pelota con cierta rapidez que le impidió moverse, e hizo un impecable donqueo.

\- Déjalo, estoy exhausto. – se tiró en el suelo, sobándose el estómago para formalizar su respiración.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – aunque Aomine hablaba con pausas, al igual que el pelirrojo, podría continuar normalmente.

\- No eres tu quien se la pasa saltando.

\- Si… ese salto tuyo – se acostó a su lado. – Lo odio.

Kagami rio.

En su cabeza revivió la imagen del eminente triunfo de Seirin ante Touo, el alivio que sintió al ver que su fuerte entrenamiento en el extranjero dieron frutos y que su equipo, no solo valía la pena en sus mentes, si no en la de cualquiera que conociera el nombre de su equipo, que conociera la lucha que están llevando a cabo desde que llegó a Japón. Y recordar que ha sido el primero en vencer a Aomine y su equipo.

Y estos recuerdos automáticamente depararon en la conclusión de que no puede permitirse perder su forma física, a pesar de ser verano. Tal vez acompañe a Toru en sus caminatas matutinas u obligue a Aomine a ejercitar con él.

El sol era abrazador, y por más que trataban de contemplar el azul del cielo, este se lo impedía cegándoles por completo. 

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – preguntó.

\- Eh… - vaciló humedeciéndose los labios. – jueves.

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegaron a esta casa. El tiempo no ha sido específicamente largo, puede ser que esté pasando con rapidez y él no se dé cuenta. Tampoco es que esté tan abarrotado de diversión y faena que no se detenga a pensar en la fecha, simplemente se está dejando llevar. Aún tienen todo el verano por delante.

Se levantaron ya cuando no soportaron más los rayos del sol, quejándose por las posibles quemaduras.

De regreso a casa mantuvieron silencio, estaban muy cansados como para hurgar entre las cosas interesantes sobre las que hablar, y muy anestesiados por el sol abrazador.

En una esquina, donde había más movimiento, se toparon con una chica que no paró de mirarles dos cuadras atrás. Kagami tenía la ligera certeza de que es asunto de Aomine y no les miraba así porque están sudando y medio dundos.

\- Eres…

Los dos no dijeron nada hasta que la muchacha saliera de su sorpresa, pero Aomine sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

\- Que hay.

\- Eres Daiki. – pudo jurar que sus ojos se aguaban con felicidad. La muchacha se abalanzó a él bruscamente, abrazándolo sin impórtale lo sudado que estaba. – Eres Daiki, oh por dios.

Kagami saboreó un trago amargo, aborreciendo la escena con todo su corazón, por las siguientes razones: el sol le estaba mareando y estaba extremadamente acalorado.

\- Si, lo soy. – repuso, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Estas irreconocible, estas… - enmudeció otra vez, por la sorpresa. - ¿Y el quien es? – inquirió tras unos segundos.

\- Kagami Taiga.

El aludido sonrió y saludó, recibiendo lo mismo a cambio.

\- Yo me voy a la casa. – anunció cubriéndose la frente evitando el sol.

\- Luego te alcanzo.

_Sí, claro…_

Él sabía que él no lo haría, que sucedería lo mismo de siempre. No es que se sienta celoso, o de alguna forma, fastidiado, si no que… eran cosas que ni él mismo comprende. Es un espiral eterno de sentimientos aleatorios.

Así lo hizo, cuando llegó se duchó con agua fría en un baño de 40 minutos. El agua fomentaba su libertad y su fatiga desaparecía, al salir se vistió en una franela de algodón y un pantalón largo.

En el piso de abajo le esperaba la prima de Aomine, Toru y Andrés, su pareja. Mientras el sol se despedía en el ocaso, ellos pasaban un rato agradable conversando y jugando cartas hasta que llegue la hora de cenar.

Minutos después de las siete la cena estaba servida y la mesa iba siendo ocupada gradualmente. Aomine aún no había llegado y al parecer a nadie le parecía relativo si estaba allí o no. La abuela Ringo preguntó por él cuando notó el bol de teriyaki, pero nada más se habló con el respectivo nombre.

Fue cuando la cena terminó, que el pelirrojo se dirigía a su habitación encontrándose con el regreso del moreno, el entrando al cuarto y Aomine saliendo.

\- Hasta que te apareces. – murmuró y entró.

Se concientizó de que, su cara no mostrara emociones laterales que pudieran darle razones al moreno de cualquier cosa, mucho menos conclusiones de algo que no es.

\- ¿Ya cenaste?

\- ¿Qué crees? Son las nueve de la noche.

Aomine sintió que le estaba reprochando por llegar a esta hora.

\- ¿Me has extrañado? – ronroneó pícaro.

Kagami bufó y rodó los ojos.

\- Ringo-san ha preguntado por ti.

\- Entonces todos me extrañaron.

\- Aomine… - se volteó con disgusto, no pensaba soportar su ego inclemente.

\- ¿Estás enojado porque acabo de llegar?  - preguntó al fin, volviendo a su cara de malhumor.

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? – repuso en apenas un murmullo.

Aomine esperó una revelación de parte del pelirrojo, declarando sus frondosos celos.

Ambos sabían que en el momento que callasen, nada más se diría del tema y este quedaría prendido en el olvido. Cumplido esto, el moreno se retiró para ducharse y comer algo, pero cuando regresó, Kagami ya estaba dormido.

**xxx**

Otra mañana soleada decía el majestuoso ventanal de la habitación, despertando al mayor con amables caricias. Unas nubes colosales se pintaban en el azul del cielo, pareciendo un poco nublado. Pero no dejaba de ser un buen día.

Se estrujó la cara y abrió los ojos, sentándose tranquilamente en su colchón y quedándose ahí contemplando la mañana.

\- La cagué.

No se había percatado de que Daiki también había despertado, junto a él, seguía acostado con la sabana cubriendo parte de su rostro. Le miró confundido.

\- La he cagado. – repitió agudizando el interés de Taiga. – Ayer. – agregó.

Una punzada le estremeció todo el cuerpo, trayéndolo al lugar donde está de golpe.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Con Akane, ayer. Me besó.

\- ¿Qué? – ni siquiera pensó en actuar su reacción, el ya sospechaba que algo pasaría y ahora que sus sospechas son hechos, se estaba alterando.

Aomine se levantó para sentarse como él, examinando su reacción y sintiendo temor a la vez. Sin embargo, quería contarle todo, de cabo a rabo, sin tabúes y hacerle entender cuando las cosas se tornen en su contra. Se aclaró la garganta para continuar y puso semblante serio.

\- Ella no pudo controlarse. De haberlo sabido, lo hubiese evitado, pero pensé que lo había superado. No ha sido mi culpa. – aclaró.

\- Y un carajo. – se levantó con pericia y se quitó la sabana de encima con violencia, intimidando a Aomine, por primera vez.

El moreno se levantó también, tan agitado como el otro.                    

\- Kagami, fue ella. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

\- ¡Porque fue a mi quien besó! 

\- Kagami, entiende, mierda.

\- ¿Qué, Aomine? ¿Qué? Sabía que algo había pasado, lo sabía. Traté de confiar en ti ciegamente pero tú nunca pones de tu parte, eres un egoísta de mierda. Yo, inconscientemente me había preparado para cuando esto pasara, porque te conozco, Aomine. ¡Eres un gillipollas!

\- Kagami, ¡joder! ¡Que fue ella! Ella se abalanzó a mi como loca y me besó, que diantres iba a saber yo. Si lo supiera, lo hubiese evitado.

\- Y un carajo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Kagami!

Tenía tantas ganas de golpearle hasta dejarle sangrando y hereje por la eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo quería besarle con frenesí y derretirse en sus labios como caramelo.

\- No tienes porqué maldecir, Aomine, tranquilo.

\- Mira, terco imbécil – le cogió de ambas manos sujetándolas muy fuerte contra sí, quedando cara a cara. – Lo último que quisiera es que alguien se interponga en esto, mucho menos cagarla de una forma tan idiota. Si te estás haciendo el terco, te golpearé hasta que te salgan los pulmones.

Kagami tragó saliva, no tanto por sus palabras atemorizantes sino por la adrenalina del momento.

\- ¿Quieres que te crea, así, sin más?

\- ¿Quieres que ella misma te lo diga? – alzó una ceja desafiante.

Pensó unos segundos y luego repuso:

\- Eres un desgraciado. – frunció el entrecejo – No me importa caer como un idiota en tus trampas. Te voy a creer, pero uno no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces, que conste.

El peli azul le dejó libre, desalmado por su respuesta. Esto no estaba tomando el camino que el predijo.

\- ¿Por qué no me crees? – preguntó en voz baja y aspecto malhumorado, angustiado, desecho.

Kagami suspiró como respuesta apartándose de él.

\- Si sales por esa puerta te juro que te mato. - _¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué es lo que hace intimidarlo así para que lo obedezca?_

El aludido se detuvo haciendo un gruñido. Se volteó a él, furioso.

\- ¿Estás buscando pelea?

\- ¿Me vas a creer sí o no?

Suspiró rascándose la frente y le miró.

\- Te creo. Pero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siento que esto seguirá pasando todo el tiempo que _esto_ dure.

\- Que sabes tú lo que pasará en el futuro, ¿estás loco? – hizo una mueca. – Deja de decir chorradas.

\- Siempre te lo tomas a la ligera. – amargó de nuevo su aspecto, ante el desinteresado de él.

\- Es que no fue nada, absolutamente nada. – hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, aclarando bien lo que quiere decir.

\- Siempre y cuando sepas lo que haces, Ahomine. – musitó.

\- Y tú, Bakagami.

Aomine quería besarle, desde hace rato, pero sentía que no es el momento indicado. Tal vez le permita despejar su mente un par de horas antes de intentar un movimiento en él, definitivamente sería lo correcto.

Finalmente, salió, era muy temprano, a penas las 9:13 en la mañana, por lo que Aomine aprovechó para dormir un rato más, ya que, sincerándose, vivió un martirió pensando en lo que sucedió y sucedería cuando abriese la boca dejándose llevar por el sentido de la justicia.

Cuando despertó eran pasada las cuatro y Kagami no estaba. Según se informó de su tío, había salido a unos recados con los abuelos. Se sintió raro… estaba acostumbrado a verle en el instante que abriese sus ojos a la primera hora del día, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Una semana amena, veloz en mente de cada uno. El pasado incidente quedó en el olvido para ambos, es como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Y como Kagami se propuso, acompañaba todas las mañanas a Aomine a trotar, al menos cuando este se levantaba temprano. Ninguno tenía noción del tiempo, veían los días terminar en noches y la madrugada convertirse en amanecer, pero no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado o que día es mañana.

Es un alivio, más para Aomine que su relación no se vio afectada por su negligente desliz, Taiga se ha olvidado del asunto casi por completo e irremediablemente lo ha superado. Lo que más le intriga es que no le causó mucho esfuerzo, estaba muy entretenido divirtiéndose en la casa como para pensar en necedades.

_Y justo cuando ambos están en perfecta armonía…_

Es una fuerte melodía la que escucha, una balada con un toque de hip hop, que le hace menear la cabeza disfrutando el ritmo. _¿Quién estará escuchando eso?_ Se pregunta. Se escucha en toda la mansión, probablemente provenga de afuera.

Sube las escaleras pensando en esa canción, que le abaleó una oleada de recuerdos, entre ellos su querida y devota amiga Satsuki. Debe estar muy bien, sin duda la extraña y se siente impaciente por verla, aunque no tengan _mucho_ de qué hablar… Su mente y cuerpo estaban acostumbrados a su presencia.

Cuando llega al segundo piso, se relaja y su mente queda en blanco, olvidándose de todo lo pasajero que su mente le aportó.

\- Yo. – dice cuando entra en la habitación que comparte con su rival.

El pelirrojo hace un gesto a su saludo, con la mirada fija en su teléfono.

\- Ponte ropa, vamos a salir. – le dice buscando vestimenta en su closet.  - ¿Qué haces? – añade, sin voltearse a él.

\- Jugando Subway Surfer.

\- Eso… - suspira en una risa.

El peli azul deja a medio hacer su ropa y se acerca a él por detrás.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -  pregunta Kagami.

\- Fuera. – le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, dejando todo su peso en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Ahora siente el pleno contacto de su piel, debido a que Kagami no trae ropa superior. Este deja lo que está haciendo de inmediato y emite un quejido.

Se voltea como puede hacia él, ya que la fuerza del cuerpo de Aomine a penas le permite moverse. Se miran por un rato y el peli azul sonríe con malicia.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta.

Daiki no dice nada, en cambio le enmudece con sus labios, en un tímido beso. Kagami, correspondió, aunque no a sus anchas por el desconcierto que sintió en la fulminante respuesta del moreno. Se apartaron rápidamente, meros segundos pues Aomine sólo hizo una pausa para acomodarse. Le empujó al suelo de madera, desconcertando al pelirrojo, quien no sabía si acceder o refutar.

\- ¿Aomine?

Este, como si el mundo donde está fuera sólo una pintura, incapaz de hablar, de influenciar en sus tímpanos, le ignora y procede a morder su mandíbula.

\- ¿Aomine? – insiste.

\- ¿Qué? – su voz se ahoga con la mandíbula de Kagami y suena baja.

\- ¿Qué ha- le calla con pericia tapando su boca con la palma de su mano, saboreando insípidamente el salado de su sudor y bacterias.

Deja un rastro de mordidas en su hombro y su estómago, luego vuelve a su boca y le besa, entonces Kagami entendió. Aomine está excitado. Ya es un hecho para ambos que después de tres días su sed tomaría el control de su cordura y estallaría una tempestad que ninguno puede detener. Kagami siente un poco de su sed, apiadándose de él y su cuerpo, siendo equivalente a sus deseos y accediendo momentáneamente.

Sus labios se encuentran, ampliando el contacto entre sus cuerpos y lenguas. Las manos de Kagami retiran la camisa del moreno, ahorrándole un malestar. Estos dos querían barrer el polvo en su relación y derribar las fronteras, que insulsamente están aplacando a los dos. No se asoma la ligereza de una idea que les brinde conocimiento del porqué se reprimen, que les hace reprimirse. Puede ser que quieran llevar esto suave y piadosamente para no ocasionar una preocupación a destiempo.

Kagami se recuesta de la pared, olvidándose de todo por un momento. Acaricia el cabello azul dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Daiki. Se besan hasta perder la cordura y olvidarse de la falta de oxígeno, el moreno viciado en la figura del pelirrojo, casi se le desprendía de la ropa que le quedaba. Separa sus labios buscando oxígeno y siente un metal frio chocar su clavícula. Observa el cuello de Kagami buscando el culpable y se encuentra con el anillo colgante que siempre trae.

Sigue ahí.

Se levanta sintiendo amargura y sin decir más, vuelve a vestirse.

Kagami agitado por la situación y la falta de aire, se levanta mirándole con desconcierto. Aomine ni le mira, se dirige al closet y retoma la acción que había dejado por brindarle calor al pelirrojo, de hecho, no le quiere ver.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquiere Kagami sintiendo impotencia.

Aomine no responde, continua lo que está haciendo ignorándole completamente. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona que ni siquiera está presente pueda estorbarle su deseo sexual? La ira se reflejaba enigmáticamente en sus facciones. ¿Por qué Kagami mantiene ese collar? ¿Por qué lo notó ahora después de tanto tiempo?

Cuando termina, se voltea  y sin querer sus ojos se enfrentan con el accesorio colgando de Taiga. Siente una inconformidad que le electrifica el cuerpo y sale de la habitación. Kagami piensa en seguirlo pero se retiene de tal cosa analizando la situación. De repente el metal adornando su cuello, se siente tan frio que le causa comezón, lo observa en silencio perdiéndose en la textura relativamente sencilla y suspira.

Ese collar es la muestra de que tuvo un pasado que sigue mimando a escondidas y de que tiene una relación especial con el benefactor de este. Pero vagamente recordaba a Himuro, ni por coincidencia interceptaba sus pensamientos ya. Simplemente dejó de pensar seguidamente en él y no es que le haya olvidado, tal vez lo ha superado ya, pero hay algo en él que le provoca hesitar, si prescindir del pasado o permanecer aunque los lazos se hayan perdido.

Pero tampoco pensó en cómo reaccionaría Aomine al darse cuenta, ahora que tienen este tipo de relación. Simplemente obvió la posibilidad de que sentiría algún disguste por poseer recuerdos de otro hombre colgando de su cuello. Seguramente se sentían demasiado autónomos de sí mismos. Solo espera que esto no se considere un acto pagano por su parte.

Logra reunirse con él después de la cena, que como dijo Aomine, fue en un elegante restaurante en la ciudad. Acarrear a toda la familia ida y vuelta, fue realmente agotador pero han llegado poco antes de la medianoche. No hablaron durante toda la noche aunque ninguno sintió incomodidad ante el otro, más bien era una sensación de nostalgia con toques ligeros de disguste.

\- Es algo que llevo durante años. – explica cuando encuentra oportunidad, la sala de estar sigue ocupada por varias personas además de ellos, pero está seguro de que a nadie le importaría si confrontan allí.

Aomine dejó el aparato que lo mantenía entretenido y levantó la vista hacia él. Sus cejas se endurecieron enseguida y el brillo de sus ojos pareció esfumarse.

\- ¿Qué? – replicó no importándole su tono de voz.

Kagami cerró los ojos conteniendo el enojo fugitivo que sintió ante su expresión y dijo:

\- El collar. Fue antes de conocerte, fue antes de que me obsesionara con el basquetbol siquiera. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Aomine gruñó mientras seguía la figura del mayor sentarse a su lado.

\- Que aún lo tengas.

El otro contuvo otro impulso de cólera mirándolo incrédulo.

\- ¿Te molesta que lo tenga?

\- ¿De qué te sirve si él mismo te dijo que te deshicieras de eso? – sonó como una pregunta, pero claramente era una retórica y redundantemente no esperaba respuesta, volvió a su videojuego portátil como si nada.

Si no fuese porque no es tan hábil como para controlar particularmente los músculos de su cara, un tic en su ojo derecho seria visible, pero no, su cara mostraba deformaciones graciosas que Aomine ignoró.

\- _Es un recuerdo._ – quiso decir, pero en su cabeza sonaba atrozmente melancólico y lo último que quería era mostrar un lado provechoso para la burla del moreno. - ¿Qué te molesta tanto? – terminó en murmuro, que parecía una queja más bien.

El de mirada azulada puso pausa a su juego y permaneció inmutable por varios segundos.

\- ¿Tu qué crees que es? – devolvió sin voltearse a él.

\- Yo que sé. Dímelo tú.

\- Que eso represente otro hombre. ¿Sabes? Me importa un carajo si soy o tú eres gay, pero… - se aseguró de bajar la voz ante sus últimas palabras que alarmaron de muerte al pelirrojo a su lado. – Si-

\- Ya, entendí. – le calló avergonzado.

Soltó un suspiro de estrés mental, el estrés que concibió de esta tarde hasta este preciso momento. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que el collar, aunque sigue significando algo para él, no lo viste por ese motivo, se dice que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor, y se ha acostumbrado a verse y sentir el metal frio en su cuello como un recuerdo indisoluble. Pero ya no tiene más razones para seguir usándolo. Lo guardará y dará por sentado el hecho de que, sigue siendo un recuerdo, agradable, pero nada más que un fragmento de su vida estampado en una pieza.

\- Que bueno, porque me parece que eres un masoquista. – se tiró al suelo trasladando sus agraciados brazos a su nuca, pareciendo tan relajado que se disimulaba con excelencia lo que conversaban.

\- Ya, me lo quitaré, pero no lo llevaba porque soy un masoquista. Se me olvidaba que aún lo traía puesto.

\- Sí, claro… - bufó rodando los ojos recibiendo al instante un golpe del mayor.

Tras eso, se podría alardear que la armonía tomó el lugar que le corresponde entre estos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tanto como para dejar comentarios y kudos! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Los amo, querido lectores!


	5. Capítulo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y siguen los dos idiotas del baquetbol en las mejores vacaciones de su vida, tal vez...

\- Hace unos cuatro meses que vivo sola. – en su regazo, se acunaba el infante de apenas dos meses y medio de vida.

\- ¿Tío Sanyo te ayudó?

\- Si, bastante. Mientras me establezco, me paga la renta. Yo solo tengo que comprar comida y pagar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Te mudaste desde que supiste que estabas embarazada? – curioseó el pelirrojo esta vez.

\- No. Me mudé en mi quinto mes de embarazo. La familia de Shintarō tiene muchos alquileres de apartamentos y me ayudaron mucho también. – en su regazo seguía acunando la pequeña criatura quien parecía bastante divertido viendo a los jóvenes hablar.

\- ¿Quién es Shintarō? – se atrevió a preguntar Kagami, demasiado inmerso en la conversación como para dejar cabos sueltos.

En la terraza de la hermosa mansión Kusakabe, Aomine, Kagami, Shiori y su hijo de tres meses pasaban la tarde charlando, aunque quien respondía y daba largas explicaciones era la mujer. Los dos adolescentes han sentido interés por la vida de la joven de 20 años y los giros mortales que ha vivido, convirtiéndola en madre a tan corta edad.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto a pesar de relatar su vida de cabo a rabo como si se tratara de unos entrevistadores muy audaces. Aunque ya es madre y su vida de adolescente ha tenido que olvidarla, estar con sus relativos le traía cierta paz, eludiendo la dureza de su vida como madre adolescente y soltera.

\- Es el padre de Yashiro. – señala al bebe en sus brazos y sonríe como si fuese algún tipo de ironía.

\- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- Murió.

Aomine permanecía quieto, como si dedicara tanto interés que estudiaba la comisura de las dos bocas cuando hablaban o tan invariable que le aburría. Pero incluso él, sintió una punzada de dolor ajeno al escuchar la respuesta de su prima.

\- ¿Cuándo? – inquirió sin vacilar, el pelirrojo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Fue antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada. Tenía pocas semanas de embarazo, ni se notaba. – decía calmada, dedicando sus ojos al bebe en sus brazos que no dejaba de incordiar.

\- ¿Qué… le pasó? – adoptó una cara más inmersa en interés.

\- Bueno, - cambio de posición en su asiento. – él no era una buena persona por así decirlo. Era bueno conmigo, pero hacia negocios sucios y no me había dado cuenta de que era adicto, de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiese mezclado con ese tipo. – dice haciendo una cara de asco, reviviendo varias escenas en su mente.

\- ¿Adicto a qué?

\- A las drogas. Cuando me enteré, me dijo que lo estaba dejando y una semana después aparece muerto en su departamento. Pero fue un error, lo asesinaron pero no fue culpa de él. Pasa que… - hace una pausa para ver los rostros expectantes de su audiencia, sonríe y continúa. – lo culparon de sabotear una entrega al jefe de su… grupo, supongo, y cuando lo expulsaron del negocio, lo mataron también. Es entendible porque no iban a cargar con un traidor en su bando.

Aomine y Kagami se quedaron perplejos, no por el relato, sino por la crueldad en sus palabras tratándose del padre de su hijo.

La joven entendió a que se debía sus caras de atónitos y aclaró:

\- Eso es obvio, ¿no? Cualquiera haría eso. No me mal entiendan, yo lo amé, creo que aún lo hago, es el padre de Yashiro después de todo.

Kagami asintió y miró el suelo, como si analizara algo.

\- ¿Siempre estuviste segura de que él era el padre? – esta vez, se trata de la pregunta de Daiki, fingiendo apatía por la conversación acomodado en su asiento.

\- Claro. ¿Con cuántos hombres crees que me acuesto a la vez? Fue la única relación seria que tuve. – le fulminó negando con la cabeza y más tarde, soltando un suspiro.

Kagami imitó la reacción de Shiori contra Aomine y este solo se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenías con él? – Kagami retoma su sesión de preguntas.

\- Poco más de un año. – balanceó la cabeza dudando de su respuesta. – Fue un buen tipo, al menos conmigo. – rio. – Pero si quieren saber los detalles, sus amigos saben más que yo, yo me enteré por televisión. – volvió a reír.

\- Vaya. – dice Kagami, procesando toda la información.

Sintió un deja vú: El sentimiento agrio de creer que todas las veces que te quejaste y todo el dolor que sentiste alguna vez no es válido. Que fue una simple malcriadez que se te ocurrió en el momento, imperdonable ahora por tu propio criterio.

Aomine se desentendió de la conversación, pero lo que sintió se asimilaba al desmán de Kagami, casi lo siente por la joven. Se hizo unos minutos de silencio, en el que el viento mecía la tranquilidad de la tarde y hacía gracia al bebe.

\- ¿Y cómo la están pasando?

Sus corazones saltaron, pero su machismo ayudó a evitar un choque de miradas pronosticado y obviar las sensaciones que emergieron de esa pregunta. El pelirrojo no dijo nada y Aomine se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Bien? – insistió la muchacha.

\- Muy bien. – contestó Kagami.

\- Me alegro. – sonrió complacida y observó al moreno, bien estirado en su asiento. - ¿Y tú no tienes quejas, haragán?

El cauto se estiró escapándosele un bostezo, tras saborear la sequedad de su boca soltó un ‘no’ ínclito. Los otros se acomodaron en sus asientos disfrutando de otra suave ventisca.

\- ¿Cómo está tía Misa?

\- Como siempre.

\- ¿Y Satsuki-chan?

\- También.

Casi pensó en añadir algo más pero tragó sus intentos para no afectar la armonía del lugar. Empezó una charla animada entre los tres sobre la vida de Aomine en la ciudad, las pocas cosas que los dos sabían sobre él y lo que ha pasado deportivamente entre ambos hasta ahora. 

La joven sorprendida por el avance atlético de Aomine en tan poco tiempo y al mismo tiempo, su cercanía con su supuesto rival, o más bien, con otro hombre, sin mencionar la intimidad que suponían tener. Ningún nombre a parte de ellos circuló por la conversación, su egoísmo era tan basto como su rivalidad.

Esa misma noche se presentó otro roce entre ellos, debatiendo temas que se pensaba, habían quedado en el olvido. Salió a la luz la preocupación de ambos sin disipar los celos que trataban de obviar con aquellos problemas que recordaban un collar y un beso sin planear.

Lo tomaron con más calma, reluciendo su humor pesado, pero aun así, es palpable una cándida tensión mojigata.  

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, salieron a hacer su sesión de ejercicios matutina, en seguida salió el sol poco después de las 5:00 am, los muchachos saltaron de sus cómodas a la acción.

Tras calentar trotando por media hora, hicieron media hora de rutina más incluyendo abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas terminando minutos después de las siete. Volvieron a la mansión con las expectativas de retomar su sueño, ya que nadie osaba levantarse tan temprano. El sol daba la bienvenida a una hermosa mañana avivando todo a su paso.

\- Sube tú primero, voy a abrir el balcón. – fue la excusa del moreno para no acompañar al pelirrojo a subir.

Aunque no lo hacía de modo intencional, creía estar añejando algún tipo de situación.

Vaciló durante unos segundos, donde el sueño se apoderaba de él otra vez, recorrió la extensa sala de estar y se detuvo en uno de los balcones, lo abrió y coloco las cortinas de seda que descansaban a los costados de la puerta corrediza. Su intención era ventilar la casa, debido a que las mañanas se tornaban cada vez más calurosas.

Subió somnoliento a su cómoda que compartía con Kagami, el cual encontró dormido en mala posición con una toalla entrelazando sus piernas, aun vestido de cintura abajo.

\- Hey. – se tiró encima de él, gastando el resto de stamina que le quedaba ahí. – Ve a bañarte.

Kagami gruñó algo demostrándole que no estaba profundamente dormido, alegrando de cierta forma al moreno. Daiki se acomodó en su espalda quedando perfectamente alineado con su cuerpo. Durante tres minutos se guardó silencio, algo que los dos no acostumbraban. Aomine presionó su pelvis contra los glúteos de Kagami y se hizo el paso con su mano hasta la entrepierna de él, desafiando el peso contra el colchón donde descansaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Otro gruñido de Kagami acarició su oreja demostrando que le agradaba, el rumbo que tomaba la situación… le agradaba y ambos sabían cómo terminaría aquello, o cómo iniciaría…

La palma de su mano encontró acilo en el rígido bulto que aumentaba en la entrepierna de Kagami, adueñándose de él y sus glorias. Apretó el dificultoso agarre, sintiendo la viveza de su miembro endurecido por la sorpresa. Kagami entonces, pierde el sueño, se desliza en su memoria como una cortina de seda y deja que Aomine haga y deshaga con él, lo extraña, su cuerpo lo extraña…

Automáticamente voltea hacia él elevando su estómago un poco, facilitándole cualquier cosa al moreno, encuentra su boca y humedece sus labios con su lengua, le besa con deseo haciendo gemidos por el esfuerzo. Casi escucha como pronuncia ‘Kagami’ enredando su lengua con la de él, y como su fuerza se concentra en su espalda buscando acorralar al moreno. De inmediato, caen al futon desarreglado por ellos dos, se retuercen besándose, acariciando ciertas zonas sensibles en cualquier anatomía. Aomine pierde su camisa rápidamente, los sonidos del colchón desarreglándose a más no poder solo eran acompañados de sus sonoras respiraciones por la lascivia que le abordaba en aquel momento. Kagami decoró de besos húmedos el torso, cuello y entrepierna de Aomine, quien se mordía el labio como si cometiese un delito. Regresando a sus labios, el moreno queda en paños menores.

Hábil, las piernas morenas halan las orillas del pantalón deportivo del pelirrojo, este cede vulnerable, volando por los aires. Taiga continúa, disfrutando su posición de anfitrión ante Aomine, relamiendo su sabor salado, pellizcando sus pezones con sus colmillos, haciéndole titiritar de gozo. Su cansancio había desaparecido eminentemente, su cuerpo dominado por una eminencia mayor. Esta vez irían más lejos, desde luego, trazarían el camino hasta el ocaso, y no necesitaban palabras para demostrar lo contrario, sus cuerpos sabían, predecían lo que se avecina.

Sus erecciones rozan entre sí empapándose al instante de semen preliminar, robándole feroces gemidos. Sus dientes muerden y rozan la piel tierna de sus labios, sintiendo un dolor placentero. Aomine empuja su torso reclamando el puesto que se le ha hurtado pero este le ignora narcotizado por su aroma, ese sabor ácido… Aomine se levanta con ayuda de sus codos y le hurta un beso que le hace perder la cabeza. Esa lengua que conoce mejor que nadie cada rincón de aquella boca, esa saliva de sabor peculiar y sus dientes filosos. No recordó mejor momento en su vida, los rayos solares que se filtraban por el ventanal aparte de hacerle entrar en calor, lo ponían más loco y estimulaban sus sentidos carnales, se sentía perdido, naufragando en un mar pecaminoso, pero más que nada, no quería parar.

Ya cuando la fuerza de Aomine se convirtió en la única cumbre, estando ambos arrodillados disfrutando de aquel beso sorprendentemente romántico, este aprovechaba para retomar su puesto como veterano. En cuestión de segundos Kagami se encontraba bajo las órdenes de él, permitiéndole guiar el trayecto de su excitación. El pelirrojo, ahora bajo su cuerpo profanado de, mordidas, chupones y lamidas ocasionadas por el moreno, entre las cárceles talladas por aquellos brazos perfectos y musculosos. El joven Taiga empezaba a jadear pero de exceso, exceso de placer. Para rematarlo, Daiki yacía descodificando su ropa interior frotando su miembro  rígido contra sus tibios labios hambrientos de carne, carne tierna e inexperta. Los ojos del tigre no podían apartarse de los azules de él, comunicándose eternidad de cosas, entablando una conversación que solo ellos podrían comprender. El moreno respiraba intencionalmente en él, acariciándolo con el aire caliente que desprendía su nariz, haciendo que se endurezca más y sus músculos se contraigan, erizándole la piel a ambos. Casi como producto de un accidente, su lengua roza una vena que destacaba en su erección y con sus labios acaricia la punta.

\- Aomine… - cruje los dientes perdiendo la noción de todo lo análogo.

Piadosamente, lo introduce en su boca muy despacio, tanto que a Kagami le mata la lentitud, similar a los últimos segundos de un partido, los más eternos y escurridizos. Cuando se siente acobijado en la boca de Aomine, deja caer su cabeza en sus hombros y su cuerpo pierde peso. Todo su cuerpo vuelve a erizarse, siente frio y calor a la vez…

Apenas lo toca con su lengua, solo lo introduce y saca de su boca con tanta delicadeza que enoja al pelirrojo, queriendo golpearle. Pero Aomine tenía otros planes. A la tercera vez, suelta toda la saliva que retenía empapando el miembro rígido y vuelve a introducirlo en su boca para esparcir toda la viscosidad en él. Kagami siente morir con aquel líquido viscoso cubriendo su parte más íntima. Ahora sentía calor, mucho calor…

Aomine le dice que frote su pene con su mano, este le mira extrañado pero obedece. El moreno busca algo entre sus cosas y se deshace del resto de su ropa, quedando orgullosamente desnudo. Vuelve al pelirrojo y le detiene empedernido, lo pone en cuatro y propiciando un poco de fuerza en su espalda le obliga a acostarse. Este emite un quejido por el impacto, pero es aliviado por un beso de Aomine en su cuello, cuyo placer desciende hasta su cadera donde aprovecha y muerde un glúteo, haciéndole contraer toda la espalda. Kagami se abraza de la almohada y siente fundirse con esta y Aomine. Siente como ambos glúteos son separados por ásperas manos y un líquido grasoso se esparce con ayuda de dedos largos y versátiles, ensanchan y burlan su protección anal. Definitivamente no es placentero pero de alguna forma, es muy excitante. Retiene un espasmo que le provocó al sentir el dedo de Aomine penetrarlo, el moreno le obliga a acostarse otra vez, empujándolo con su mano presionando su cuello. La sangre le corre con pericia por todo el cuerpo y se asienta en su miembro endureciéndolo otra vez, se excita al sentir el control de Aomine ejercer en él tantas sensaciones. Ya no siente los dedos de Aomine jugar con su cavidad depravadamente, siente algo más grande, riguroso… El moreno se frotaba contra sus glúteos de forma sensual. Mientras continúa frotándose, se estira rozando su nariz por toda la espalda del mayor, hasta alcanzar su nuca. Le besa y le muerde ferozmente, Kagami suelta un gemido férvido por las ansias que empieza a sentir, desesperadamente se voltea buscando la boca de Aomine, quien corresponde al instante y le planta un buen beso, la saliva se discurre hasta perderse en las sabanas.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, Kagami estira sus piernas, elevando su trasero, Aomine comprende de inmediato, sin embargo no pensó que Taiga lo deseaba tanto como él. Su erección endurece aún más al contemplar a un Kagami obediente, le parece irónico. Sostiene sus caderas y lo atrae a sí, lo hace lentamente, recatando el tiempo que ha pasado desde su primera y última vez, más, la sensación es distinta, en el instante lo siente incomparable a la última, ahora Kagami es oficialmente suyo y la sensación de estar con él es… mejor.

Le penetra por completo y ambos gimen sonoramente, un gemido de fieras ciñendo su puesto en lo salvaje. Aomine cae como cascada sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, gustoso de lo que acaba de sentir, se puede decir que la reciente sensación lo dejó desalmado, pero deseoso por continuar. Embistió por primera vez, lento y profundo, haciéndose el pasó con su eminente erección en la cavidad estrecha de Taiga, quien se contraía cada centímetro que avanzaba el moreno.

Le dolía, si no fuese por su orgullo titánico, estaría llorando y pidiendo clemencia, pero incluso él sabía, por experiencia propia, que esto se pondría mejor, mucho mejor.

Se acomoda ayudándose de sus antebrazos y el mismo se estira hacia atrás, como si le anunciara a Daiki que continuase. Este le acorrala del cuello y besa lo que alcanza con sus labios sedientos, pellizcando su piel con sus dientes, entonces empiezan fuertes embestidas, sin un formato, patrón o sincronía. Taiga sentía un ardor que se propaga en su estómago y espina dorsal, mientras que la incomodidad de ser penetrado va desapareciendo para convertirse en placer, permitiéndole sentirse tan relajado como una pluma. Aomine enloquece aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques, gruñendo y gimiendo, tal y como lo hacía Taiga. Este ya, suficientemente adolorido y excitado, decide masturbarse el mismo, siguiendo el paso de los asaltes del moreno. Arriba y abajo mientras el semen preliminar gotea entre su rodilla y las sabanas, mientras Aomine roe su piel como un dulce y ambos casi explotan en el orgasmo.

\- Ah, Kagami… - jadea el moreno, recostado en la espalda de su amante, extasiado, ansioso por que llegue el momento, sin detener el insistente encuentro entre los glúteos de Taiga y sus muslos.

Su espalda se aflige conforme su cuerpo y es obligado por una gran descarga de sensaciones a enderezarse perdiendo la vista en lo que tenía en frente, cierra los ojos y gime por lo bajo aumentando el movimiento de su muñeca. Al final, su cuerpo se estremece en otra corriente aún más fuerte y no ve nada, solo siente un orgasmo que jamás olvidará, como las cosas que hará e hizo en esta casa. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo sobre él también se sacudía en placer y se desparramaba encima de él. Ha sido su tercer orgasmo.

La habitación se llena de jadeos, ecos de sus tretas. Uno sobre el otro, tal y como empezaron, agotados como no recordaban, satisfechos mejor que con el plato más gourmet. Oliendo la transpiración del otro, pero sin disgusto, más bien, era satisfactorio.

\- Tenemos que bañarnos. – se rompe el silencio por veredicto del pelirrojo, el que está encima de él ríe, este no vacila en unírsele y golpearlo de paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa! No ha sido un capitulo largo de 10,000 palabras pero así es como estaba predicho ser. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que esperen con ansias más, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA es que he estado ocupada con el colegio y demás. Actualmente estoy en mi último año de secundaria y es poco abrumador. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Nos leemos y espero recibir kudos y comentario, gracias ♥


End file.
